High School DxD: The Son of Sparda
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: Ryu Sparda son and descendent of the legendary Hellfire Knight Sparda. Watches as he battles against powerful enemy's and discovered secrets about his father side he didn't know about. (Harem with the OC's Peerage)
1. Chapter 1: The Son of Sparda

**I don't own High School DxD, and any anime or game character I used in this. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **High School DxD: The Son of Sparda**

 **Chapter 1: Ryu Sparda**

* * *

In the front gates of school called Kouh Academy lays students coming through the gates.

One student a teenager with brown hair and red eyes wearing the school uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"So this is Kouh Academy, if I recall Rias is supposed to go to this school, maybe I'll give her a surprised visit." He said as he headed inside.

* * *

(Classroom)

Inside the classroom full of students were sitting on their desks, their homeroom teacher come in.

"Ok class I have some big news today we'll be having a new transfer student." The teacher said. "You may come in now."

Coming in the room was the young man from earlier; all of girls blush and slightly squeal, fallen for his good looks.

"This is Ryu Souma he transferred here from another school, so let's give him a warm welcome, Souma-kun if you would."

"Oh yes, my name is Ryu Souma I'm happy to meet all of you, and I hope to be good friends." Ryu nodded.

"Ok, then Souma-kun for you seat let's see… Oh right next to Hyoudou-kun." The Teacher pointed at a desk near a guy his age of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes.

Ryu headed for the seat and sat on it, and look towards his neighbor Issei Hyoudou giving Ryu an irritated look, Ryu looks confuse wondering that he may have done something to offend him.

"Hello…" Ryu waved. "Your name is Hyoudou right it's nice meet you I hope to be friends."

"Now you listen here buster!" Issei pointed at him. "From this day fourth you're my enemy!"

"Eh…" Ryu said, still confuse of what he did.

"Ok class time to get started." The Teacher said.

Issei looks towards the teacher.

' _Great first day here and I made an enemy…'_ Ryu thought.

* * *

(Later)

Ryu was chitchatting with his female classmates.

"Hey Souma-kun be careful around Hyoudo alright."

"Really what for?" Ryu asked.

"Because he and his two friends are total perverts, there known as the pervert trio, if you get close you might get it, so be careful alright."

"Ok thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ryu nodded.

Meanwhile Issei with his friends Matsuda and Motohama looks towards Ryu in angry mix with jealous.

"Dude, that Souma guy is totally goanna put a cramp into everything!" Matsuda yelled.

"He just got here and _already_ has girls fawning over him! Bad enough we have Kiba but now him. I mean… sure… he's got looks on his side and nice and… yeah we're screwed…" Motohama muttered, putting a hand near his glasses.

"Whatever…" Issei said as he got off his seat. "I'm heading to my club."

Ryu saw Issei leaving the classroom.

"Hey Souma you don't your way around here right?" Ryu nodded.

"If you want I can give you a tour around!"

"No I chose me I know this school like the back of my hand!"

"Well that's nice, I have an old friend that go's to this school, you won't know where I can find her would?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah sure we'll be happy to show you!" The two Girls grabs Ryu's arms and one push him on his back.

"W-Wait I haven't told you who she was yet!" Ryu exclaimed as was being drag in the hallway and passed a stair case.

On that stair case were two girls one of them being seduced.

"W-Wait, stop please." The girl pleaded.

The girl that seducing was seducing, is Momoyo Kawakami, looks like to be eighteen has red eyes, waist-long black hair, wearing the schools which consists of a white long-sleeved which are rolled up, button-down shirt without the black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a white leather jacket instead of a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes.

"Want me to stop?" Momoyo asked as she had her hand on the other girls chin. "I just need to know one little thing okay?"

"Sure anything just what is it?"

"I'm looking for someone named Rias Gremory, know where I can I find?" She whispers in her ear.

"Yeah you can find her in the Occult Research Club; it's in the old schoolhouse it's not too far from here, it's a three floor building and has a clock tower to. You won't miss it so please stop."

"You are telling the truth?" Momoyo asked. The girl nodded. "Ok then."

She then let go of the girl who fallen on the floor on her rear, and headed down stairs.

"Boss said he was going to give her a surprise so might as well do it."Momoyo said. "Wonder how strong her Peerage is." She cracks her neck and cracks her knuckles.

* * *

(Occult Research Club)

Issei Hyoudou isn't a normal high school student besides being a pervert. Not long ago he was killed by an attack from Fallen Angel, and has been reborn as a Devil, which he soon learn about the existence about Holy and Fallen Angels, and Devils.

Issei stepped through the doorway to the main room of the club room, and saw the club president and club mates in the room.

Rias Gremory a beautiful red haired girl with blue-green eyes, the club president and his master, and idol of the school.

Akeno Himejima a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a orange ribbon and violet eyes, vice-president and another school idol.

Koneko Toujou, the youngest member of the club, has short white hair with black cat shaped hair clip on both sides, and has gold eyes.

Yuuto Kiba, a handsome young man with short blond hair and grey eyes, also the most popular boy in school.

"Hello there Issei." Rias greeted her underclassmen.

"Hey president." Issei said as he sat on the couch.

"Is something wrong?" Rias asked.

"Apparently my classroom got a new transfer student and his already popular with girls in it!" Issei exclaimed as he ruffled up his hair.

"A new transfer student…" Rias had her hand on her chin, she then remembers hearing about a new Devil coming to school here, but didn't who it was. "Issei mind telling who this new transfer student is?"

"Okay, his name R-" Issei was interrupted, as a tree smash through the window and into the room.

The club members were surprise by this and immediately got serious looks on their faces.

"Hey!" The one responsibly shouted. "Someone named Rias Gremory here! I was told this is where to find her!"

They soon looked through the windows and saw Momoyo outside.

"Whoa total hotness!" Issei said as she saw her.

"Now's not to the time to be a prev." Koneko stated in a flat tone.

"Well this sure is a surprised." Kiba said.

"Rias know who this girl is?" Akeno asked.

"Afraid I don't, but clearly she's defiantly not human." Rias answered before folding her arms. "But she made a terrible mistake of attacking us, so let's teach her a lesson."

They rest of club members nodded.

"Kiba, Koneko, greet our little guest." Rias told her servants.

The two nodded before jumping through the windows and landed on the ground.

"Hey," Momoyo complain. "I was expecting the Princess of Destruction. Not a pretty boy and a half pint."

"Sorry but you have to get through us to do so." Kiba stated as he summon his sword, then he and Koneko enter combat position.

' _A sword huh, that means he has to be a Knight.'_ Momoyo thought as she eyed Kiba then to Koneko. _'And seeing that she has no weapons means she's a Rook or a Pawn.'_

"Okay," Momoyo cracked her neck with a smirk on her face. "I guess I would go for a warm up with you two, just make sure to not make this boring for me."

Koneko then sprinted and did a powerful punch on her, but Momoyo caught like.

"Not bad power there." Momoyo stated with an exited smile. "Judging by that you must be a Rook, maybe this will be fun after all!"

Momoyo then did a powerful punch at Koneko's gut which sends her flying to the wall.

Kiba then want for the attack as he sprints really fast, and want for an overhead slash. Momoyo dodge but just barely, and he want for another slash aim for her head, but dodge again but it left a cut on her cheek, he then landed behind her by a few feet.

"Not bad there pretty boy." Momoyo turned to face him and then wiped the wound with her thumb. "I admit that you're good, not many people can lay a wound to me."

"Well thank you, I should feel honored." Kiba said as turned to face her. "But don't forget we're in a middle of battle."

Kiba then run so fast that he left after images of himself as he circles around Momoyo.

' _His fast I'll give him that much.'_ Momoyo tried to read his movements. _'He as the advantage over me by speed, I have to play smart.'_

Momoyo then closed her eyes and begin to visualize him of going slower, Kiba then turned his foot as went behind her and going for an overhead slash.

"You shouldn't let your guard down!" Kiba stated as his attack hit...Momoyo reacted fast as she caught his sword, Kiba expression turned surprised.

"You may be fast pretty boy, but you shouldn't underestimate your opponents!" Momoyo then throws him.

Kiba then recovered as he landed.

Koneko then got back up.

Then the two them then enter close quarters combat on both of her left and right sides.

Momoyo dodges, parry, and counters their attacks.

* * *

(Inside the club room)

The other club members were watching the fight and were surprise by this showdown.

"Damn!" Issei exclaim. "I can barely keep up their so damn fast!"

"Yes, I have to agree. She's stronger then I imagine." Rias nodded, and then turned Akeno. "Akeno you better go help them."

"Understood." Akeno bowed before summoning her Devil wings, and fly through the window.

"President shouldn't I help?" Issei asked the red head girl.

"No," Rias shook her head. "I'm sure the three of them can handle it."

Issei pouted.

* * *

(Back outside)

Momoyo did a powerful punch on Koneko who block it with her arms in a cross position, as she skidded back.

"Come on, is that you two got!" Momoyo stated and then heard a loud roar of lightning.

She saw a bolt of lightning heading towards her and then dodges it, when it hit the ground it left a small crater and smoke coming up.

"Ah, I missed a darn shame." A voice whined.

Momoyo looks up and saw Akeno in the air with a little static coming off her hand.

"Not bad there little missed, I guess you must be Gremory's little Queen the Priestess of Thunder Akeno correct?" Momoyo asked.

"My you're certainly well informed, if you know who I am, you should know how powerful I am, you're not scarred are you?" Akeno asked sweetly.

"Hahaha, hardly, this just got more interesting!" Momoyo laughed loudly with excited smile, as she raised her hand and formed a tight fist. "The more powerful my opponent's the more excited I am!"

"Well then in that caused." Akeno raised her hand and then swings it down and fired lightning at Momoyo.

Momoyo dodges it and few more shots of it. Kiba want for another attack, Momoyo dodges that. Then Koneko did an air side kick at her, Momoyo dodges that too and grabs her ankle and throws her but Koneko recovered and landed on her feet.

They three of them look at each, and nodded to each other. Then they did three side attacks at Momoyo in the same time.

' _An attack on three sides, this isn't good…'_ Momoyo thought looking to see a way out of this, but there's no opening, all see can do is to block and hope she can handle it.

Akeno's lightning struck first, and Kiba and Koneko want for the finish… but their attacks were block by some short wall.

"What the…" Kiba muttered as he and Koneko jumps back.

When the smoke clears there was a dome made of iced where Momoyo was.

The iced dome dissipated, which revealed an uninjured Momoyo and another preson, Momoyo lets her arms down and saw her savior.

She is a lovely, beautiful girl with long black hair with a flower hair accessory and beautiful clear blue eyes. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. She was wearing a custom Kouh uniform, with a longer skirt and reaches to her knees and a longer shoulder cape that reaches her elbows.

She had her hands up with cold air coming off it.

"Thanks for the saved there, Miyuki." Momoyo said, the girl named Miyuki lowered her arms and shot a glared at her.

"Honestly Momoyo you can be so much trouble." Miyuki stated. "Can you go one day without going into any fights?"

"Hey you know I can't help it when there are strong people to fight." Momoyo shrugged.

"I know but still, but that's what bothers me." Miyuki sighed while mending a temple.

They soon hear lightning and saw Akeno firing another lightning bolt at them; the two of them dodges it.

"While in any case, I guess I have no choice but to help." Miyuki soon showed her Devil wings. "Momoyo you handle those two while I'll handle her."

"What!? No fair I was here first, I should be fighting her." Momoyo complained.

"Now's not the time to be complaining!" Miyuki snapped before taking off into the air, Momoyo let off a sighed.

"Alright, fine if that's what you want I guessed I'll let you fight her then, I'll guess I make do with these two." Momoyo soon charged at Kiba, and Koneko.

In the air Akeno and Miyuki are face to face at each other.

"Hello, my name is Miyuki Shiba, and I'm sorry about my friend's rudeness earlier." Miyuki bowed.

"Oh it's alright, it's not everyday someone throws a tree at our window." Akeno shrugged.

"Again I apologized I should have kept a closer eye on her." Miyuki said.

"Like I said it's alright." Akeno then have glint in her eyes. "But how about we finish what we left off." Akeno soon fired lightning at Miyuki.

Miyuki's faced turned serious as she raised her hand.

"Ice Mirror Shield!" Miyuki then summon a mirror made of ice, which absorbs the lightning and fired back at Akeno who dodges.

"That was closed one," Akeno said and saw the mirror dissipated. "So you have the power to manipulate ice, that's a pretty neat ability."

"But defense isn't all I can do." Miyuki said as she raised her hand in the air. "How about I show you?"

Miyuki brought her hand down and fired ice needles at Akeno who dodges. Miyuki then grips her hand and made a whip out of ice, she then swings at Akeno.

Akeno dodges it… but it caught her ankle, Miyuki then fired off fast iced rocks with her other hand. Akeno counters it with her lighting.

Momoyo looks up and saw their battle from below.

"Man look at her having so much fun." Momoyo pouted, before dodging an attack from Koneko. "Oh well guess I'll make do with these two."

Momoyo counter attack Koneko who dodges it, Kiba want for another attack behind her but Momoyo punches him, Kiba quickly blocks with the blade of his sword and is skidding back a few feet.

"Man glad block that, I had taken that she would have broken a rib or two." Kiba said, he then foot steps behind.

A young girl with long black hair that reaches her knees was running fast in the trees to the battle with katana in hand, it was sheath in a red scrubber, and the is handle red with Japanese kanji, and a red guard.

She then jumps out. Kiba then saw the girl's red eyes, and was drawing her sword going for an attack on him.

Kiba reacted quickly and blocks. As their swords clashed it made sparks and made a load noised when they finish their clash.

The katana girl spins fast around to his back going for another slash, Kiba quickly blocks that to.

Kiba pushed her sword back and side slash at her. The katana girl dodges by bending her back flexible, and did some flips away, and landed on her feet.

"Akame when did get her?" Momoyo asked, the katana girl.

"Miyuki told me that you're getting into trouble and told me that you two may need help." Akame said.

"Man you some nice reflexes there." Kiba complemented.

"Why thank you, I would presume you're the Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage?" Akame said.

"That's correct. I guess you're also a Knight as well?" Kiba asked.

"That it's correct however I can't tell you who's Knight I am just yet." Akame said. "Our King wants to surprise Gremory by meeting him."

"Well I can say that we're surprised right now." Kiba said. "But right now we're in a battle, and we should focus on that fact" Kiba enters combat position.

"I agree lets us finished this." Akame said before entering combat position.

Soon the two sword wielders charge and enter a fierce sword fight. They clashed, parry, blocks, and dodges, you name it. The both of them are evenly match.

Momoyo whistle impressed seeing the two of them go on.

"Nice hardly see anyone be match with Akame in a good sword fight." Momoyo said.

"Hey." Koneko said, getting her attention. "Maybe you forgotten I'm here."

"Oh sorry about that," Momoyo said before entering combat position. "How about you, and I follow their lead."

Momoyo charges at Koneko then the two of them enter a good fist fight.

The six of them were still fighting and still evenly match, and then the all them want for another clash….

"THAT'S ENOUCH!" Someone shouted, getting everyone to stop and their attention.

"Honestly I said I wanted to give surprised visit, not a surprised attack!" Someone exited from the trees and enters the grounds, and it was a very upset Ryu, which caused the three intruders to flinch and turned a little sacred.

"Miyuki, Akame, Momoyo, come here right now." Ryu ordered the three without question obeyed standing in front of Ryu. "Now then who was the one that started this?"

Miyuki and Akame pointed at Momoyo.

"You back stabbers!" Momoyo snapped.

"Why I'm not surprised." Ryu sighed as he shook his head. "Momoyo…" She flinches when he said her name.

"Y-y-yeah boss…." Momoyo said a little scared, causing the Rias Peerage to be surprised, earlier she was fearless and is not afraid of taking on anyone but now she was afraid- no terrified.

Ryu then suddenly pinches Momoyo's ear hard enough to cause it to starch a little and formed tears on the edges of her eyes.

"In all honestly I should kept a close on you. Also don't you have something to say to these people?" Ryu asked and forced her faced the Rias peerage.

"I'm sorry…." Momoyo whined.

"For…?" Ryu twist her ear which caused her to cry a little.

"OW, OW, OW! I'm sorry for throwing that tree in your window, and picking a fight with you guys! It was immature of me!" Momoyo said. "Okay boss I did what you asked, can you let go now, please?" Momoyo pleaded sweetly.

"Ok fine." Ryu sighed before letting go of her ear. "But don't think you're off the hook; just wait until we get home. Got it?" Ryu asked causing Momoyo nodded while rubbing her ear.

"Ryu!?" They look to see Rias looking through the open window. "Ryu is that you?"

"Hey Rias it's been a long time." Ryu waved at her.

* * *

(Inside the club room)

The club members, and Ryu and the three intruders were now in the club room no longer having the tree in the window. Rias was seated on the coach and Ryu was sitting on the other one.

"I'm really sorry about Momoyo's behavior; she can be a little hot headed." Ryu said.

"Oh it's fine now that I know she's a member of your Peerage I guess I can forgive her." Rias said.

"Thank you, also don't worry I be sure to give her a very _painful_ punishment when we get home." Ryu said which caused Momoyo to shiver.

"But still I'm really surprised that you're coming here now." Rias said.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what a normal school would be like, so I requested to enroll here." Ryu said.

As the Ryu and Rias continued talking Issei was getting annoyed how casual and friendly the two of them were.

"Hey why is the president so friendly with Souma?" Issei whispers to his friends.

"Oh Issei you should know that 'Souma' is just his alias." Akeno said. "His true name is Ryu Sparda other was known as the son Sparda."

"Sparda who's that is he some kind big deal?" Issei asked.

"He sure is." Kiba said. "Sparda is well known as the Hellfire Knight. During The Three Great War he was one key lieutenant's that fought through many battles. He was a cunning strategist and a powerful warrior; in fact he was so powerful he was feared among the two sides during the war."

"That strong huh, so that means that Ryu over there some short big shot?" Issei said.

"Yes he is," Akeno said. "After all he is the only descendent of Sparda."

"The only descendent how come?" Issei asked.

"During the civil war among the Devils, Sparda fought with the Anti-Santan fiction, and in the end of the war he was killed in battle, leaving his only son." Kiba answered. "Sparda was good friends with the House of Germory so no doubt they took Ryu in after what happen and raised him like family."

"Guess that explains why those two are so friendly." Issei said while looking at Ryu and Rias still talking and laughing.

"You can say their almost like siblings don't you think?" Akeno asked. "Some time later Ryu left the House of Germory and decided on forming his own House."

"Really?" Issei asked.

"That's right." Akeno nodded. "He's now the Lord of the newly made House of Sparda, otherwise known as Lord Sparda."

"Great not only is he good looking," Issei pouted. "He's a High ranking Devil, son of a war hero, and a Lord of his own House. Man this blows."

"Anyways Ryu," Rias said getting Issei attention. "Would about we introduce everyone?"

"Okay then, I'll go first." Ryu said. "You've met my Rook Momoyo."

"Hey, I really did enjoy our rumble I hope we got another to do it again soon." Momoyo said, causing Ryu to glare at his servant, and which Momoyo closed her eyes and sweeting a little.

"Continuing on, this is my Knight Akame." Ryu introduced her.

"It's a pleasure to meet." Akame nodded.

"And this is my Queen Miyuki." Ryu said.

"Hello." Miyuki slightly bowed.

"I also have some other Pieces attending this school, but right now I sent them to our new place to unpack." Ryu said.

"Man this isn't fair!" Issei snapped. "He has girls that hot in his harem, this isn't fair!"

Issei's outburst caused Ryu and his Peerage to sweet drop, and cause Ryu to be confused when he said harem.

"Huh Rias what's with Hyoudou over there?" Ryu asked.

"Issei is working hard to become a High Ranking Devil, so he can create his own harem." Rias said.

"Eh." Ryu mutters.

"Why did Gremory made someone like that her servant?" Miyuki whispers to her two friends.

"Maybe because she's into guys like that." Momoyo whispers.

"I highly doubt that." Akame whispers.

"Okay listen, Hyoudou," Ryu said. "I not trying to make a harem I just choice people who are skilled and who I can trust completely."

"Maybe you forget almost everyone in our Peerage is full of pretty and cute girls." Momoyo stated.

"Momoyo!" Ryu said hearing that caused Issei to cry streaks of tears after hearing while muttering 'This isn't fair'.

"Issei!" Rias said his name causing him to stop. "Okay then now it's my turn to introduced my Peerage. You already know my Queen Akeno."

"That I do." Ryu nodded. "It's good to see again Akeno."

"Same to you, Ryu." Akeno said.

"This is my Knight Kiba." Rias said.

"Hello it's an honored to meet you." Kiba nodded.

"Likewise." Ryu nodded.

"My Rook Koneko."

"…Hello." Koneko said.

"And my adorable Pawn Issei." Rias said.

"Sup…lucky bastard…" Issei said while looking away, causing a glare from Miyuki.

"That is very rude of you Pawn of Gremory." Miyuki said while cold air begins to surround her also causing the floor beneath her feet to turn frozen, and the end of hair to flout, almost everyone shiver while feeling cold. "You will treat our Lord with respect or else…"

"Miyuki…" Ryu said while eyeing at her causing her to blink. "Calm down."

"But Ryu…" Miyuki said Ryu then had a glow on his red eyes.

"Don't worry about; I'm not bothered of his tone, so calm down."

Miyuki did so as she closed her eyes and the cold air dead down and the floor returning to normal.

"Sorry about that Miyuki tend to get to emotional sometimes." Ryu said.

"It's alright," Rias said, "It's very clear how deeply loyal and caring she is to you. You must have been an exceptionable King."

"Well I only cared and treated everyone in my household like family." Ryu said. "Like how the Gremory House was to me. Also we be doing some Devil Contracts while we here, I hope that is alright with you?"

"Oh it's just fine, anything for a friend." Rias said.

"Thank you, Rias." Ryu said.

Akame felt her phone vibrating and then bright it, and look and saw the name 'Kurome' and answered it.

"Hello Kurome." Akame then listen. "Yes I get it I'll let him know." Akame put her phone back in her pocket. "Ryu, Kurome called she and the others say they need some help unpacking."

"Okay I get it." Ryu nodded before standing up. "Sorry Rias but I need go, we'll catch up later, and how about we do a game of chess when we do?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Rias nodded, while also standing and offering her hand. "Hope you got a game because I'm not planning on losing."

"Same for me." Ryu shook her hand, and then headed to the door. "Okay you three let's get going."

"Hai." Miyuki, Momoyo, and Akame said before following him and exited the room.

"Man I really don't like that guy." Issei said.

"Jealous Issei?" Rias asked, and caused Issei to flinch. "It is okay, Ryu maybe an old friend but his not my type."

Issei sighed in relief. "That's a relief."

* * *

(On the streets of Kouh)

Issei was walking down on the street on his neighborhood to his house. He made to his house saw her mother outside looking at something.

"Hey mom." Issei waved at her.

"Welcome back Issei." Ms. Hyoudou said.

"What's up what are you looking at…?" Issei looks and gate of a traditional Japanese house open near it is couple of boxes. This place wasn't here before.

"What the heck!" Issei shouted. "Where did this come from?"

"There we go." He heard a voice and saw a young girl who looks to be younger than her lifting up a big box. She has short black hair in a twin tail style and black eyes, and for some reason she looks kind of familiar.

She had a good hold box but only for a few steps, she set the box down, looking a little tried.

"Onee-chan a little help here!" She called out.

"Coming Kurome." A familiar voice said, coming out of the gate is Akame having her hair tied in a ponytail tied with a cloth on her head, wearing casual cloths wearing a black top shirt under apron, and wearing red pants.

"Akame!" Issei said.

Akame looks and saw Issei in front of the gate.

"Hyoudou, what are you doing here?" Akame asked.

"That should be my line, what are you doing here!?" Issei said.

"What isn't it obvious, this is our home." Akame said.

"Wait what! Your home wouldn't that mean…?" Issei said.

"Akame, Kurome," Then another familiar voice was heard, stepping out of the gate was Ryu wearing a red shirt and black sweat pants. "Come on we still have things to unpack, the boxes aren't going to unpack themselves."

"Souma!" Ryu turned and saw Issei next door in front of him.

"Hyoudou what you doing?" Ryu asked.

"Oh come on isn't not obvious, this where I lived!" Issei pointed at his house.

Ryu and Akame blinked, while Kurome looks somewhat excited and want to greet them.

"Wow I guess that makes us neighbors." Kurome said before bowing. "Hello my name is Kurome Itsuke welcome; I hope we can be friends."

Looks like things are going to be interesting.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **Everyone in Ryu's Peerage will be from various anime and games and here's what I got so far, also if anyone has request and ideas for characters and Sacred Gears and Balance Breaker that fit the characters and the roles of Pieces please let me know.**

 **King – Ryu Sparda**

 **Queen – Miyuki Shiba from: Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei**

 **Knight – Akame from: Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Knight –**

 **Rook – Momoyo Kawakami from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai.**

 **Rook –**

 **Bishop – Terra Branford from: Final Fantasy VI**

 **Bishop –**

 **Pawn x 7 - Tsubame Matsunaga from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai**

 **Pawn – Kurome from: Akame Ga Kill**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**I don't own High School DxD, and any anime or game character I used in this. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **High School DxD: The Son of Sparda**

 **Chapter 2: A New Friend**

* * *

In the Hyoudou household, Ryu and his Peerage are sited in the living room. This is Ryu's way to be friends with his neighbors, he told everyone to introduce themselves to the Hyoudou family, first was Miyuki, then Momoyo, and then Akame.

"Hello, I'm Kitsune Hino; it's nice to meet you." A girl waved, she has long blonde tied in a ponytail and red eyes. She is wearing a red top with a matching small vest, and short jeans.

"And I'm Tsubame Matsunaga, good to meet you to." A girl nodded, she has pink eyes and waist-long black hair. She has pale skin and a very athletic body. She is wearing a black sports shirt, and a grey skirt.

"My, it's very nice to meet all of you as well." Ms. Hyoudou said.

When she was talking with them, Mr. Hyoudou, Issei, and Ryu were sited on the kitchen table.

"So what you're saying, that the all of you are relatives and are moving here, because you all go to Kouh high correct." Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"That's correct sir." Ryu nodded.

"Well if that's the case," Mr. Hyoudou offered his hand. "We'll welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you." Ryu shacks his hand.

' _Great so now I'm walking to school with this guy.'_ Issei thought.

"Oh, I have a wonderful idea how about you all join us for dinner." Ms. Hyoudou said.

"Oh, that's nice miss, but we shouldn't." Ryu raised both hands.

"Oh hush, you're our guests and I was about cook, we don't mind the company." Ms. Hyoudou said.

Ryu rubbed the back of his head, and then look towards his Peerage.

"You girls okay with that?" Ryu asked. They all nodded. "Okay I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Splendid I'll get to cooking now." Ms. Hyoudou then went towards the kitchen.

* * *

(Later)

"Okay here you go." Ms. Hyoudou said, the kitchen table has a lot of Japanese dishes that look pretty good. "I made plenty so eat up."

"Thanks for the food." They all said.

Everyone begin eating the food.

"I sure hope you did make enough for everyone." Ryu said.

"Why you say that?" Ms. Hyoudou asked.

"Oh, because…" Ryu was about to say until, four people brought out their empty rice bowls, it was Akame, Momoyo, Tsubame, and Kurome.

"More please." They said.

"Because those four together; can almost feed a small whale." Ryu sighed.

"Ok then…" Ms. Hyoudou accepted the bowls. "More rice coming right up."

She then gives the now filled bowls to the four big eaters. They begin pigging down on her cooking, looks like she going to cook seconds.

* * *

(After dinner)

It was dawn; Ryu and Peerage were outside of the Hyoudou house, and headed towards their home.

"Man that food was some good." Momoyo said as she was stretching her arms.

"You can say that again." Akame said.

"Thank you for hospitality." Ryu bowed to the Hyoudou residence.

"Oh it fine, I have to say you have some big eaters." Ms. Hyoudou said.

"That I do," Ryu said. "I'm sorry that they almost clean out your kitchen."

"Oh don't worry about it." Ms. Hyoudou said. "It's been a while since I cook some big meals."

"Also you're free to eat with us anytime you want." Ms. Hyoudou said.

"Well in that case I hope you make a lot of food till then." Ryu smirked.

"Oh don't you worry I will." Ms. Hyoudou nodded.

"Ok till next, have nice day." Ryu turned away and headed inside the gate.

"Great bad enough I go to school with him, now I have to live next door to him." Issei muttered quietly.

* * *

(Night)

In the Sparda house, Ryu was sleeping his room, Akame and Kurome was sleeping in one room, Kitsune and Tsubame were sleeping in their rooms, as for Miyuki and Momoyo…

They eyed each other, in a hallway near a door that leads to Ryu's room, in their sleeping cloths.

Miyuki was wearing a blue flower pattern sleeping yukata, and was holding a pillow in her arms.

While Momoyo, was wearing a black night dress.

"Momoyo…" Miyuki said.

"Miyuki…" Momoyo said.

"Mind telling why you're here?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh that's funny I was about to asked you the same thing." Momoyo said.

"I'm only going to the bathroom." Miyuki said.

"Really," Momoyo raised an eyebrow. "Then what's with the pillow?"

"Well…" Miyuki thought about it. "I just don't like walking in the dark."

"Hah, you afraid of the dark," Momoyo said. "Don't lie to me you're here to sleep with Ryu didn't you?"

Miyuki's face blushed and then turns to Momoyo.

"No it's not that." Miyuki stated. "Since I am his Queen I feel that it is my obligation to make sure he's protected."

"Oh really…" Momoyo said.

"Yes really, also why do you wear something like that, it's immodest." Miyuki stated.

"Jealous because my girls are bigger than yours?" Momoyo said with smug look on her face.

Miyuki flinch and look at Momoyo's chest. Miyuki then shook her head.

"No I'm not," Miyuki stated. "Besides Ryu prefer my beauty than yours."

"Well at least I have the guts to seduce him with my boldness." Momoyo said. "I mean come on you should something like this that will win him over."

Miyuki then give Momoyo a victory face.

"Actually I was planning removing this and give him a pleasant surprised." Miyuki said. "So please go back to your room, I was here first so I got the right to sleep with for today."

"No I was here first, so I get to." Momoyo said.

"Well to bad," Miyuki said. "I outrank you as Queen so I get to."

"Oh yeah right," Momoyo said. "Maybe you forgotten I'm the tank, I seen more action then you ever would, so I get to."

"No I get to." Miyuki said.

"No I get to." Momoyo said.

They continued their argument, until they heard inside Ryu's room that the other side door open.

"Ryu." They heard Akame's voice in there, and then they slightly open the door and peek inside.

They saw Akame with Kurome who was hugging her arm, Ryu was tiredly got up.

"What's up Akame?" Ryu yawned. "Don't you know how late it is?"

"I'm sorry, but Kurome had bad dream." Akame said. "And she said that she want us to sleep with you tonight."

"Really…?" Ryu sighed while rubbing his head. "Alright fine but only this one night."

Kurome face turn really happy as she runs up and hugs him.

"Thanks Ryu." Kurome said.

Ryu smiled and rubs Kurome's head.

"Come on onee-chan." Kurome said.

"Alright Kurome." Akame walks up to them.

Then the three of were lying on the bed, Kurome was in the middle between them.

"Really Kurome, you're big girl you shouldn't let one bad dream get to you." Ryu said. "And don't forget you still have Akame with you."

"I'm sorry Ryu, but I'm really happy sleeping like this, it's only for one night okay." Kurome said.

"Alright, as long it's just one night." Ryu said. "Now you better go to sleep okay?"

Kurome nodded as she close and her eyes and want to sleep.

"Sorry Ryu, but Kurome really likes sleeping with the two of us, it really makes her happy." Akame said.

"Like I said it's alright, for now let's just sleep okay?" Ryu asked.

"Okay." Akame nodded.

Then the three of they want back to sleep.

Miyuki and Momoyo continued watching, and they face each other and then nodded.

* * *

(Morning)

When Ryu woke up he felt someone holding his arm, he look and saw Kurome holding it. He also felt someone's arms around him, and felt someone on top of him.

' _What the heck?'_ Ryu turned and saw Miyuki sleeping on his other side snuggling him.

Ryu then notice he felt nothing but her skin… indicating she wasn't wearing any cloths.

' _What the heck! Why is Miyuki doing here and more importantly why is she not wearing any cloths?'_ Ryu then felt movement on top of him.

He looks and saw Momoyo rising up on top of him under his blanket.

"Morning handsome." Momoyo said.

"M-M-Momoyo?" Ryu said quietly making sure not to wake the others. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Miyuki and I here saw you sleep with Akame and Kurome so we decide to join in." Momoyo answered. "It was unfair they get to sleep with you."

"Well… I… uh…" Ryu tried to think of something to say.

"Oh well it's too late now." Momoyo then begin to pressed her body, Ryu blushed at the feeling of her breasts. "How about we take an advantage well the others are sleeping…"

"Wait what?" Ryu said.

Momoyo then grab hold of Ryu's face, and was about to kiss him…

"Momoyo?" The two of turn and saw Miyuki awake while looking angry. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I was only going to give a good morning kiss." Momoyo answered.

"I thought we made a deal." Miyuki sits up, revealing her body. "We're only going to sleep with him and that's it."

"I don't remember pinky swearing." Momoyo smirked.

"I swear you never change…" Miyuki stated as she stand up. "Always starting up fights, always being sneaky, you really just have to cause trouble do you."

"What," Momoyo stood up as well. "It's not my fault I'm fun to be around, well you're not."

Miyuki's eyebrows twitch.

"Are you saying I'm no fun?" Miyuki asked with an angry tone.

"You know I am." Momoyo said.

Akame and Kurome tiredly woke up.

"Can we sleep for five more minutes?" Kurome asked while rubbing her eye.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Ryu said while rubbing her head.

"Good so I'll snuggle closer to you then." Kurome said as she put her arms around Ryu.

"I guess I'll go make breakfast then." Akame yawned as she got up and walks to the door and leaves the room. Ryu then heard a hit with a pillow, he look and saw Miyuki with a pillow in her face and Momoyo in a throwing position.

"I'm getting tired of you always nagging at me!" Momoyo said Miyuki grabs the pillow of her face.

"Resorting with pillows, I swear you're such a child!" Miyuki throw the pillow at Momoyo's face.

She grabs it off her face.

"Oh like your one to talk!" Momoyo throws it back. Miyuki raised her hand to freeze the pillow and it shattered like glass.

"Ok you two let's just talk things-" Ryu tried to defuse this argument…

"Stay out of this!" Miyuki and Momoyo told him the same time. Ryu flinch and then nodded.

"I mean really you're always starting fights for no good reason what so ever!" Miyuki stated.

"I'm only doing it to keep my skills up!" Momoyo stated.

Then the two of them continued their argument.

"This might take a while." Ryu sighed.

* * *

(Later)

"And I was right." Ryu muttered.

Ryu and his Peerage wearing their school uniforms with Issei, as they were walking to school Miyuki and Momoyo were still arguing.

Kitsune uniform does not have the shoulder cape.

Tsubama was wearing her uniform with the black vest.

Kurome was wearing the uniform sweater shirt.

"Hey Kitsune." Issei whispers.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kitsune asked.

"How long are those two going to keep arguing?" Issei asked.

"Oh, hahaha," Kitsune chuckled. "Miyuki and Momoyo argue almost every day; it's short of normal in our House."

"Really…" Issei muttered.

"But it's what makes them who they are." Kitsune said.

"Hmm…" Issei mumbled.

Akame then walks closer to Ryu.

"Hey, Ryu." Akame whispers in his ear.

"What is it Akame?" Ryu asked.

"It's about Kurome, I ask her how she did at school yesterday but she didn't tell me." Akame said.

"I see, okay how about after class we'll check on her to see how she's doing?" Ryu said.

"Okay." Akame nodded.

* * *

(Kouh Academy)

It was lunch time, Ryu and Akame made it to Kurome's classroom. They soon headed inside, and saw Kurome being surrounded by her classmates, asking her about herself, Kurome was looking a little nervous and wasn't sure what to say.

"Guess that explains it." Ryu said. "Kurome is sometimes nervous in crowds."

"That's true." Akame nodded. Akame and Ryu then walk inside of the classroom and headed towards her desk. Some of the girls blush as they saw Ryu.

Kurome then notice them her face turns happy, and then she stood up.

"Hey, Onee-chan, Ryu." Kurome greeted them.

"Hey, Kurome." Akame greeted her back.

"Hey," Ryu waved. "You doing okay?"

"I am a little…" Kurome look down her feet and softly gripping her skirt. She then felt her head being patted. She looks and saw Ryu doing it.

"Come on don't make that face. You look better when you smile." Ryu said. Kurome really enjoyed it, as the other girls of her class had jealous looks on their faces. "Come we should join the others for lunch."

"Okay." Both Akame and Kurome nodded.

The three of them then left the classroom.

* * *

(Outside)

Ryu and his Peerage were eating their lunches, sitting by trees. Kurome was eating small bites and looking at her food.

"Something wrong, Kurome?" Ryu asked, normally Kurome was a big eater like her sister.

"Oh it's nothing Ryu." Kurome assured.

"Kurome, if there's something wrong just say it." Ryu said.

"Well…" Kurome's face turned a little sad. "I'm sorry; I said that I would make some nice friends. But sometimes I don't know what to do, you know."

"Don't worry Kurome," Akame placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends soon."

"Yeah she's right," Ryu said. "You don't have to make a lot of friends right now. Just find some people you'll feel comfortable to be around."

"Hai." Kurome nodded.

"Good," Ryu said. "Also you may need to finish you're food before it gets cold or Akame will steal it form you."

Kurome blinked and then looks towards her sister who has finished her lunch, and was staring at her food drooling.

"No way, Onee-chan!" Kurome raised her lunchbox up to defend her food. "You can't have it."

"Just one bite please…" Akame pleaded.

"I said no!" Kurome then begin eating fast, when she was done she sat her box down.

"Well at least you have your appetite back." Ryu chuckled. He then saw both of them staring down on his food drooling. Ryu sighed. "Should have saw this coming… okay you two are going to have just one bite got it?"

Akame and Kurome nodded eagerly. Ryu then fade then pulled out a portion of his food with his chopsticks and soon fed them, the two sisters then gulp it down.

Ryu chuckled, he then felt some people giving him some dark looks. He turned and saw the rest of his Peerage having some jealous looks on their faces. Ryu become a little nervous and somewhat scared of their looks.

He then felt a tag on his sleeve and saw Akame and Kurome opening their mouths again wanting some more again. Ryu is conflicted of what to do.

* * *

(Later)

It was now after school. Ryu decide to stay behind and play a chess match with Rias, well his Peerage want home doing some chores.

Kurome exited a super market with some groceries for dinner. She walking her to home, and found her way to a park. She then heard beautiful voice singing, she check and saw a blonde pony-tail hair girl wearing robes at the water fountain.

Kurome was breath taken as she was singing it was really good. She then step on a branch, the girl who was singing heard and looks to see what it is.

She was around her age with a beautiful face with purple eyes.

"Oh, hello there." She waved at Kurome.

"Hi." Kurome waved back, but then felt a chill when she was in close reach. Kurome then noticed the cross around her neck indicating she was from the church. Kurome is fully aware that fellows of the church don't take to well with devils.

"It's a pleasure to meet my name is Terra Branford." She introduced herself. "And your name would be?"

"K-Kurome Itsuke…" Kurome said.

"It's very nice to meet you Kurome." Terra said. Then the two were walking on the road together and chit chatting.

"You singing was, really good." Kurome told her.

"You really think so?" Terra asked.

"Yes I do." Kurome nodded.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like." Terra said. "I always enjoy singing it helps me keep my minds of things."

"Really? Was something bothering you?" Kurome asked.

"Oh no, you shouldn't mind yourself about me. I'm fine." Terra assured.

"Okay if you say so." Kurome said, she wasn't sure way but she felt really comfortable with Terra. "So Terra mind telling why you're here?"

"Oh well I was assigned to the church here about a week ago." Terra answered.

"That so." Kurome hummed.

"Hey Kurome!" They turned around and saw Ryu waving and walking towards them with box holding it on the handle.

"Hey Ryu!" Kurome waved back. "How was your chess game with Rias?"

"It was fun." Ryu answered. Kurome then set her eyes on the bag.

"What's in the box?" Kurome asked.

"Oh, Rias told me about this pretty good bakery shop that makes some pretty good cakes so I decided on checking it out." Ryu answered, and then saw Kurome with stars in her eyes, and drooling.

Kurome was about to run and take it, but Ryu stop her by pressing on her forehead and keeping the cake away.

"No Kurome." Ryu said.

"Come on just one bite please?" Kurome beg for it.

"I said no. This is for everyone to have especially big eaters like you." Ryu said. Kurome pouted, Ryu then notice Terra. "I'm sorry who might you be?"

"Oh my apologies, I'm Terra Branford," Terra slightly bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise…" Ryu then notice the cross hanging on her neck. "I'm Ryu Souma and what are you to Kurome?" Ryu asked while being a little suspicious.

Kurome noticed and tried to think of something…

"Oh I like to think of her as a friend." Terra answered. This caused the two devils to blink.

"My friend…?" Kurome muttered.

"Oh I'm sorry did you not feel the same way?" Terra asked.

"Oh no," Kurome shook her head, and waved her hands. "I also like to be friends too."

Ryu shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Then the three of them walk together to Terra's destination, until…

"Meow."

They stop and look and saw a kitten stock on top of a tree.

"Oh dear the poor thing must of gotten stock." Terra said.

"Don't worry I got this." Ryu said and handed the cake to Terra. "Here make sure Kurome doesn't get this." He told her and then started climbing the tree.

"Be careful Ryu." Kurome told him.

Ryu then made where the kitten is, he reach to gently grab it… but it bitten on his finger.

"Ah!" Ryu lost his hold on the tree and fall hard on the ground floor. "Ow." He sits back up rubbing the back of his neck.

"You okay Ryu?" Kurome asked in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine, least I've gotten him down." Ryu raised his hand and saw the kitten still biting on his finger. "Is this how you thank someone trying to help you?"

The kitten then let's go and runs away.

"Talk about a little ungrateful." Ryu muttered and then felt the bite mark on his finger and saw it was bleeding.

"Oh dear you're bleeding." Terra said. "Please allow me to tend to it." Terra then raised both her hands above his finger, and then light appears on her hands.

' _Magic?'_ Ryu thought then his bite started to heal like it never happen.

"How does it feel?" Terra asked.

"It feels match better." Ryu told her and then stood up. "In fact it feels great."

"Really I'm so glad to hear it." Terra smiled.

Then they continued walking, and Terra saw the church house from away.

"There it is." Terra said.

"So that's where you're assigned." Kurome said.

"Yes it is." Terra nodded.

' _That's a little odd. I thought that place was abandon?'_ Ryu thought.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Terra said. "Ryu, Kurome, thank you for company me here, I won't forget you're kindness."

"Oh it was no trouble really." Kurome stated.

"But still though thank you. I hope we meet again soon." Terra bowed.

"Y-Yeah me too…" Kurome said.

"Same here." Ryu said.

"Well then goodbye for now." Terra then walks away.

"Bye Terra!" Kurome and Ryu waved, and Terra waved back. When she out of sight they stop.

"Kurome-"

"I know Ryu you don't have to say it." Kurome said. "I know that I shouldn't see her again."

"Good, don't forget even though the three sides are at a cease fire, it still doesn't change the fact that there's still hostility between them." Ryu told her.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kurome said.

Ryu smirked and patted on her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, okay? Come on lets head back home, everyone is waiting for us." Ryu turned around and walks a head.

"Hai." Kurome nodded and followed him.

* * *

(Night)

Ryu and his Peerage were now out, finding people to form Devil contracts.

Kurome sighed has was walking in a neighborhood with device in hand.

"And here I thought that I made friend here." Kurome was still thinking about Terra. She then saw her device blinking and showing a location of someone summoning the devil. "I hope Terra won't be to upset of not meeting again."

Kurome then walks to the location, and is now outside of a house. Although Devils can teleport to the contractor's house, but Ryu Household had just moved here, so they decided on traveling on foot.

"Hello," Kurome knocked on the door. "Did you summon the devil?" Kurome waited for a while but someone didn't answer. She then checks the door knob and twists it and saw it was unlock.

"They left their door unlocked that's a little unsafe?" Kurome then opens the door. "Hello I'm in service of the new devil that moved here, named Lord Sparda?" She went inside and saw the lights except the light of the living room, and there was still no answer.

' _Something is not right here, just to be careful.'_ Kurome thought, and drew out a short sword katana from her back. She set her back on the wall near the living room doorway. Kurome then want inside and her eyes turned wide…when she saw someone's body crucified on the wall multiply bayonets.

"Oh my…" Kurome covered her mouth being sickened and disgusted. "Who would do this to someone?"

"That would be me." Kurome turned and saw man wearing round glasses being light up, a long black trench coat, under white clothing, and wearing black boots. Kurome then saw the cross hanging around his neck indicating he was from the church.

"You did this," Kurome then went on guard. "How can you do this to someone?"

The man chuckled.

"You want to why?" He steps out feeling his face. He was in his 20's, with pale skin, and with spiky brown hair, and green eyes. "Well it's because he did a shin that can't not be forgiven so I took it a pound myself to become god's executioner and rid filth like him from this world. Oh, how rude of me to introduce myself my name is Alexander Ashford." He bowed politely.

"Now that you're here…" Alexander drew out a handle. "Prepare to be executed!"

A sword made of light extended from the handle before he moved fast at Kurome and going for the kill.

' _So fast!'_ Kurome reacted fast and block his attack. But Alexander then drew another sword of light with his other hand, and going to slash at Kurome's abdomen. Kurome barely dodges it and was lightly cut, and then the exorcist cuts at her back.

Kurome howled in pain, and fallen on the ground.

"That was somewhat disappointing, I was hoping for more fun." Alexander sighed before he turned his sword in a reverse grip, and walks towards Kurome. "Well then she devil I think it's about we part ways."

He was going to stab her. Kurome closed her eyes to embrace it until…

"AGH!" Alexander stop and Kurome opens her eyes. They look and saw Terra her faced horrified as she was looking at the body.

"Terra?" Kurome muttered.

"Wall this is unexpected. Terra I thought I told you to wait outside." Alexander said.

"H-How could you do this…?" Terra asked.

"Maybe you're forgotten but it's our duty to rid the world of shiners and devils, like him and her."

Terra looks and turned surprised when she saw Kurome on the floor.

"Kurome?" Terra muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, show I guess you two are friends, well I hate to break the news Terra but you're friend happens to be an agent of hell a devil!" Alexander informed.

"Kurome you were a…" Kurome looks away.

"Yes it's true Terra, I'm a devil." Kurome told her. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Well then if you two are done. I'm going to finish the job." Alexander was going for the kill again… until Terra got his way and shield Kurome. "What are you doing?!"

"Please stop this! So what she's a devil can't we just let her go!" Terra said, causing Kurome to be surprised.

"Terra…" Kurome muttered.

"No we can't, she's not human just an evil devil." Alexander stated. "Now get out of my way girl!"

"I refuse!" Terra said.

"Why you stupid girl!" Alexander slabs her hard and pins her to the wall holding her chew. "Maybe you forgotten the debt you owe to Fallen Angels they took you in and protected you while you had no one, have you forgotten!"

' _Fallen Angels?!'_ If he was saying the truth then that makes them exiled from the church.

"No I hadn't… I refuse to let you harm my friend." Terra said.

"The Fallen Angels made it clear not to harm you but…" Alexander then cut her cloths even her bra exposing her breasts. "I think you may need to learn your place."

He started groping them. Terra tried to struggle but didn't put up match of a fight. He then was about to kiss her, until a chain warps around his wrist and pulled his arm releasing Terra who fallen the floor.

Alexander looks and saw Kurome back on her feet with the chain in hand.

"Stay away from her. You filthy scum." Kruome growled.

"Well, well, looks like you still have some fight left in you, if that's the case." Alexander slashes the chain freeing himself, then he runs up to Kurome and sidekicks hard to the other side of the room. Kurome was about to get back up but… "Time to say goodbye!"

Alexander throws his swords towards Kurome.

"Kurome!" Terra shouted.

Then a crimson magic circle with a symbol of a sword with devil wings on the guard, appeared and then…

BANG BANG

Two bullets come through it and hit the swords.

They look and saw Tsubame coming through it and was about to ax kick the exorcist, he dodge and jumps back.

Then they saw Akame coming through with her sword on her whist, she looks around and saw Kurome on the floor.

"Kurome!" Akame runs up and hugs her sister.

"Onee-chan…"

"Thank goodness you're alright." Akame said. Then Ryu come through armed with black pistol.

"Sorry we were late." Ryu said, then coming in is the rest of his Peerage.

"Damn it!" Alexander then turned to Terra. "What the hell you stupid girl I thought you set up the barrier!"

"Oh, don't worry she did but thankfully it was pretty easy to dispelled." Ryu said.

"Ryu?" Terra muttered.

"Terra?" Ryu muttered.

"Dame it!" Alexander then stomps and kicks his foot on Terra. "I thought you're supposed to have strong magic power! But you couldn't make sure a simple barrier strong enough to keep devils out!"

"It's one thing harming my servant, but I really can't stand those who pick on the weak." Ryu stated before aiming his gun. "Now how about you step away from her."

"Well then how about you make me!" Alexander drew out two more swords of light and forming a cross with them.

Ryu and his Peerage on guard themselves. Kitsune nose got a scent.

"Fallen Angels are coming." Kitsune informed.

"And just in time to!" Alexander chuckled as warp in space appear on the ceiling. "You shiners are in for it now!"

"So what's the plan boss?" Momoyo asked.

"Right now we need to get Kurome out of here." Ryu said. "Miyuki."

"I'm on it." Miyuki summon a magic circle beneath their feet.

"Akame you got Kurome." Ryu said.

"Yes sir." Akame help Kurome on her feet, and heads to the circle.

"You're not going anywhere!" Alexander said before dodges more bullets from Ryu.

They were on the magic to teleport back home. Kurome and Terra look at each other.

"Wait we can't leave what about Terra?" Kurome asked.

"Kurome you know that we're the only ones who can used circle. I'm sorry." Ryu said.

"No we can't leave her!" Kurome was about to run to get her, but Akame hold her down. "Onee-chan let me go I'm not leaving her behind!"

"I'm sorry Kurome, but we have no choice." Akame said.

"No Terra!" Kurome reach her hand out.

"It's alright, just go." Terra said. "Goodbye Kurome."

"Terra!" Kurome scream as they teleported out the room.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **Everyone in Ryu's Peerage will be from various anime and games and here it is, also if anyone has ideas Sacred Gears and Balance Breaker that may fit characters please let me know.**

 **King – Ryu Sparda**

 **Pure Blooded Devil**

 **Rank: High Class Devil**

 **Queen – Miyuki Shiba from: Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei**

 **Pure Blooded Devil**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Knight – Akame Itsuke (Akame from: Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Murasme: A demon sword that was said made in the remains of countless of demons, and is said to be able to cut through almost anything and to be unbreakable. The sword can slightly increase the user's strength, speed, and agility.**

 **Knight – Cordelia Valentine (Cordelia from: Fire Emblem)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Spear Birth: A Sacred Gear that is similar to Sword Birth. With it the user can create numerous of magic spears.**

 **Rook – Momoyo Kawakami from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai.**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Rook –** **Selvaria Bles from: Valkyria Chronicles**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally** **Valkyrur** **)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Bishop – Kitsune Hino (Xiaomu from: Namco x Capcom)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally a fox spirit)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Suiren: A mystic staff with a hidden sword in it. It can grant the user increase magic power, and reserves. It can also give the user wide range defensive barrier that heals the people inside.**

 **Bishop – Terra Branford from: Final Fantasy VI**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human/Esper hybrid)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**

 **Pawn x 7 - Tsubame Matsunaga from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Dragon Cannon Suit: A Sacred Gear that contains the soul of a great Dragon Emperor of the east, the suit can give the user increase strength, defense and speed. The cannon of the suit can unleash a destructive beam that is said to blow away mountains.**

 **Pawn – Kurome Itsuke (Kurome from: Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**


	3. Chapter 3: Hellfire's Second Coming

**I don't own High School DxD, and any anime or game character I used in this. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **High School DxD: The Son of Sparda**

 **Chapter 3: Hellfire's Second Coming**

(Ryu's House)

Kitsune was healing Kurome wounds with magic, in her room sitting on her futon.

"There that should do it." Kitsune said as she stops.

"Thanks Kitsune." Kurome said.

"Don't worry about it Kurome." Kitsune told her before getting up on her feet, and then leaves the room, with Ryu and the others outside.

"How Kurome, doing?" Akame asked still a little worried.

"She's fine, all she needs is some rest, and she'll be good as new in no time." Kitsune told her.

"That's a relief." Akame sighed in relief.

"So boss what are we going to do about that disgraced exorcist?" Momoyo asked.

Ryu only closed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

* * *

(Meanwhile, with Kurome)

Kurome was lying sideways on her bed, still thinking and still feel worried about Terra, after what happen. Even though she found out about Kurome being a devil, she still defended her.

"Terra…" Kurome mutters before hearing shouting outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE DOING NOTHING?!" Momoyo exclaimed.

Kurome blinked her eyes, and turns to the door, looking at the slightly open creak on the door.

"Momoyo be quite! Don't forget that Kurome needs to rest." Miyuki told her.

"Sorry. But still that bastard needs to be pounded for hurting her like that!" Momoyo said before raising her fist.

"Momoyo that's enough!" Ryu ordered.

"Why are you being like this, boss?!" Momoyo asked. "Aren't you pissed off by this?!"

"Don't you think Ryu doesn't feel the same as you do?" Miyuki asked.

"Huh?" Momoyo let out.

"I do feel the same as you do. But right now we can't do anything if fallen angels are involved. If we retaliate in any way we might cause an uproar." Ryu stated. Momoyo lowered her head.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to be upset." Momoyo mutters.

"It's alright, like I said I know how you feel." Ryu grab her shoulder.

"But Ryu what about that Terra girl?" Akame asked.

"Nothing we can do. Disgraced or not, she's still with the church, all we can do now is forget about her." Ryu said. This made Kurome slightly widen her eyes.

"I…understand." Akame nodded.

"Alright, now everyone get to bed." Ryu requested. Then everyone leaves.

Kurome then pulled her blanket over her head.

* * *

(Next day)

Wanted to get out of the house, Kurome decided on walking around town for a while. She still can't help but worry about Terra.

"Terra I hope you're okay…" Kurome mutters before hearing a bam.

She looks and saw near some monkey bars Issei mending his shoulder lying on the ground.

"Damn it…" Issei mutters, before seeing Kurome on top of him looking at his face. "Kurome-chan?"

"What are you doing?" Kurome asked.

"I was trying to make myself stronger…" Issei said before sitting up. "But no luck, I'm just sissy boy."

"Did something happen?" Kurome asked.

"Well you see-." Issei started.

"Issei-san?!" They looked to see a blond girl whose looks like to be Issei's age, wearing a church uniform.

"Asia?!" Issei gasped. Kurome just blinked.

"Do you two know each other?" Kurome asked.

* * *

Asia was looking at her burger meal curiously; the three of them were in a fast food place having some lunch.

"Trust me there's no other way." Issei told her.

"There isn't it?" Asia said.

"This is how you're supposed to eat a hamburger." Issei said before biting on his burger

"Well if you say so. Here go's." Asia said before picking up her burger, and took a small bite on it. "Oh my, it's so yummy."

"You can say that again." They look and saw Kurome gulping down her burger and doing the same with another one, eating from a big pile of at least 20 hamburgers, with 5 large fries with 4 large sodas.

Issei and Asia sweet drop on how she eat so much food without getting sick.

"S-So Asia what made you decided on going to the park?" Issei asked. Asia a somewhat sad look on her face before smiling.

"Well the weather was really pleasant today, so I decided on going out to enjoy the day." Asia answered, Issei blinked. Kurome was looking at Asia while drinking her soda, and she feels like she's hiding something.

"But then I saw you at the park, my fan day got even better, so I…" Asia started.

"You know what!" Issei got her attention, as Kurome had finished her food. "Since you're free how about the three of us, hang out together."

"Okay, I don't have anything better to do anyway." Kurome said.

Asia cheeks turned red.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

The trio was at the arcade playing some games, and Issei won Asia a stuff animal in a claw machine.

Now the three of them were now at the park after Asia saw that Issei was a little hurt on his shoulder.

Asia was using two rings on her hands, with made a green light.

"Dose your leg hurt too?" Asia asked.

"Uh, yeah." Issei said. Asia then begins to heal Issei's leg.

"How's that?" Asia asked.

"Yeah," Issei then begins to move around his arm and legs really well. "I feel brand new! It's almost like it never happened! Awesome thanks so much Asia."

Asia then begins to tell Issei, and Kurome about her past. About her being abandon by her parents when she was a baby, on how she was taken in and raised by the church, and on one day when her Sacred Gear was activated on a day she found a wounded poppy and healed, and was soon moved to a bigger church and healed people who visit to heal her injuries, but soon found a wounded Devil and being the kind girl she is, she healed the Devil, but when the church found out about it, they called her a witch and a heretic, and soon ran away from the church.

"Man that sounds harsh." Issei said in pity feeling sorry for Asia.

"Yeah you can say that again." Kurome agreed, and wonders if Terra was the same.

"So after that is that what made you decided on joining the Fallen Angels?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I'll never forget who I am. I say my prays, and try my best to live a good life." Asia told them. "They're awful; they do all honorable and evil things, all in the name of god. This suffering has to be a test for my faith. But if I overcome this trail, I know that someday my hopes and dreams can come true. That is what I believe in anyway."

"What are your dreams?" Issei asked.

"Is to make a lot of lifelong friends, to get to know them and do cool things. To be able to have fun together, and care for each other." Asia told them. "I know it's kind of silly. Honestly I'll be happy to have any friends."

Issei soon stands up.

"Issei is there something wrong?" Asia asked.

"I don't care what other people say. I'm your friend." Issei told her, making Asia surprised.

"Yeah, some with me too." Kurome told her.

"I mean after all we've been through, how can we not be." Issei stated before looking back to Asia. "It's true I say we've gotten to know each other very well, don't you think so?" Issei's cheeks blushed and scratched his check with his finger. "And I won you that stuff animal so that happen, hehehe."

Issei then saw Kurome giving him a suspicious glare, knowing fully well the kind of boy he is.

Issei cough a little, before rubbing the back of his head.

"And I defiantly care about you." Issei said.

"Same with me too." Kurome told her, she may only met Asia but she knows fully well that she's a really kind person, and wants to be her friend.

Asia had a happy smile on her face, before closing her eyes.

"We can't…" Asia shook her head. "I care about the both of you two too. But we can't, Issei, Kurome, it's forbidden and I don't want to case you any trouble."

"I'm sick and tried on people telling me what I can't do." Issei told her. "We're friends all of three of us that's the way it is."

"Thank you." Asia said.

"Well isn't this sweet." They look and saw a Fallen Angel behind; she has a revealing outfit, with long black hair and has violet eyes.

"Damn it's Yuuma!" Issei said.

"Lady Raynare?!" Asia gasped.

"That's right, she's a Fallen Angel." Issei said.

"What are you doing?!" Kurome said before pulling out two kunai's getting ready for a fight.

"I'm only here for little Asia, I heard the rumors about her being drawn to Devils, but to think it was true." Raynare explained. "Don't you even think to run Asia!"

"Be gone! I don't want any more part of the evil you and the other Fallen Angles are up to!" Asia demanded. "I ran away. I'm sorry but I couldn't stand to be around them anymore."

"Don't apologize, in fact I'm glad." Issei stated, making Asia and Kurome a little confused. "You're too good for them. You don't belong to be with those crazies anyway."

"Yeah I agree, you're too kind and gentle to be with them, same with someone else I know." Kurome said.

"What do you want Yuuma?!" Issei demanded. This made Kurome thinks that he and Raynare have a bit of history together.

"Oh don't worry my business, isn't with you little boy, or to the little girl Devil. But I guess we could finish what we started." Raynare stated. Making Issei a little jumpy, this proves that Kurome was right about them.

"Let's have some fan." Raynare said as she was summoning a spear of light.

"Scared Gear!" Issei then summons a red gauntlet with a green jewel.

Raynare was a little surprised before laughing.

"Is that really all you got?" Raynare asked. "It's nothing but a Twice Critical, coming up short as usually."

"It's a what?" Issei asked.

"It's also called a Dragon's Hand. It only doubles your power temporarily." Raynare explained.

"Ah man that's all it does?" Issei mutters. "Oh well doesn't matter, if I can't protect my friends then what good am I?! Double my power! Show me what you're made of Gear!"

"BOOST!" The Gear shouted as it started glowing.

"It's working I feel the power!" Issei stated, before Raynare throws her spear through Issei's gut, making him fall to his knees.

"Hyoudou!" Kurome let out.

Asia screams.

"Issei no!" Asia checks on Issei when the spear disappeared.

"Nice catch." Raynare praised sarcastically. "Looks like your toy couldn't do much. If I was you I get used to that."

"Damn it…!" Issei growled before notice Asia was healing his wound. "What are you doing?"

Raynare scowl at that.

"I'm healing you silly." Asia said.

"Wow, that's sure is handy." Issei said before standing back up. They soon heard Raynare laugh.

"Now Asia be a good little girl and come with me!" Raynare demanded. "Your power is far more valuable for our kind then his Scared Gear could ever be."

"I know you were only after my power this whole time." Asia said.

"If that's so then you can forget it! She's not going anywhere with you!" Kurome stated before throwing her kunai's at the Fallen Angel, Raynare simply dodges them, not seeing a chain in Kurome's hands, and coming around her and tied her all over her body.

"Clever, you used those knifes as a distraction for you to used that chain to trap me." Raynare said.

"I'm sort full with surprises." Kurome told her. Raynare squinted; her eyes at Kurome.

"Black hair, and black eyes…Wait a moment you won't happen to know someone name Terra do you?" Raynare asked.

Kurome blinked.

"Oh wait so you're her Devil friend! What a surprised to see you here!" Raynare said.

"Shut up!" Kurome tighten the chains, but Raynare didn't flinched. "Where is Terra, what did you do to her?!"

"Nothing much, don't worry, we're taking _extra care_ for her." Raynare told her, making Kurome grit her teeth not buying it. "She did want to give you a message. I think it was 'Tell Kurome that I'm sorry, but I won't be able to see her again.'"

This made Kurome shocked to hear that. Raynare soon took this to her advantage and brook the chains, and Raynare summons another spear before flying above them, and throws it at them.

Issei pushed Kurome and Asia away and jumps the fountain.

"Issei! Kurome!" Asia shouted seeing Issei trying to get up, and Kurome also doing the same.

Raynare soon landed near Asia.

"I spared their lives on purpose." Raynare told her. "If I wanted to I would have aimed at vital blows. Your friends would have shattered into a million pieces."

Asia closed her eyes.

"I'll go with. Just don't hurt them anymore." Asia said.

Kurome and Issei only looked as Raynare warped herself with Asia with her wings.

"Good girl, there's no need to worry after the ritual tonight, all your worries and trouble will be gone forever." Raynare soon looks at Issei. "I'll see you soon Issei~!"

"Asia…" Kurome mutters as she tried to reach out.

"No stop! Asia!" Issei shouted before standing back up and was about to ran to Asia.

"Goodbye my friends. I'll miss you." Asia said with tears on her eyes before she and Raynare teleported away.

Issei soon fallen on his knees in despair, same with Kurome as she had tears on her eyes.

* * *

(Later, at the Occult Research club)

Rias had contacted Ryu about what happened to Kurome and Issei, and he with Miyuki, Akame, and Momoyo hurriedly head to the Occult Research club.

They fast walking to the door, and Ryu slams it open, just as he did, they saw Rias slaps Issei.

"Oh hello Ryu, your just in time." Rias said.

' _Guess Rias isn't happy about what happened. While it could be the same with me.'_ Ryu thought before looking at Kurome who was sitting on the couch.

"Ryu…I-" Kurome said.

"Save it!" Ryu shouted at her, making her flinched. "Honestly Kurome words can't described how angry I am, about this."

"Hey, Sparda leave her alone! I was the one who-." Issei started before Rias slaps him again.

"This isn't your concern Issei. She's a member of Ryu's Peerage let him take care of it." Rias ordered him, making Issei click is tongue.

"First it was making friends with that Terra, and now with this Asia." Ryu said. "You need to forget about those two, like didn't even meet them before."

"I can't do that…" Kurome mutters.

"Say that again?" Ryu asked. Kurome soon stands up and face him, before slapping Ryu, making some of the others flinched.

"There's no way I can do that!" Kurome shouted at Ryu. "I refuse to just abandon with like that! I just can't do that!"

"Same with me too!" Issei said.

"You're still going on about that?" Rias said. "You need to forget about Asia too. You're a member of the Gremory family now."

"Fine…then maybe it's time for you to release me from your household. Because I refuse to just let her go." Issei told her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Rias stated.

"Of course I'm your _precious_ Pawn. Can't do without your most important piece can't you?" Issei asked.

' _Wait he doesn't know? Guess Rias hadn't explain to him yet.'_ Ryu thought.

"That's enough Issei." Rias told him, making Issei blinked.

"Pawns are important. They're not the weakest piece in the game by any means." Rias explained.

"She's right," Issei looks at Ryu. "She did explain how Evil Pieces have the some attributes as their characters?"

"Yeah she did but what would a stupid pawn do?" Issei asked.

"Quite a lot, Ryu if you would." Rias said.

"Sure thing, let's say this." Ryu pointed to Kurome. "Kurome is also a pawn, let's say either she or you advance to the enemy's territory, they can promote to any other piece, besides the king, like Rias and me."

Akeno come behind Miyuki and whispered to her ear.

"Wait does that mean I can have the same abilities like the others?" Issei asked.

"Yes, but only if the master declares the area enemy territory." Rias said. "Let's say for example the Fallen ones church."

"Sort of like this, I can say this 'The enemy base is the church, or the area around me' something like that." Ryu explained.

"Wow…" Issei looks at his hands thinking on what he is capable of.

"Now then let's talk about your Sacred Gear. Any Sacred Gear works in direct correlation in the current feelings of its owner. Anyway the stronger those feelings are the more powerful your Gear can be." Rias explained.

' _Wait a minute she is planning on something…Oh wait I see now, hmm sometimes I forget how much of gambler she can be.'_ Ryu thought, after all he did grow up with her, so she knows her well.

"Wow, that's sounds cool." Issei said.

Akeno walks behind Rias and whispered something in her ear, and Miyuki did the same with Ryu.

"Something has come up." Rias and Akeno walk towards the door. "Akeno and I have to step out for a moment."

"Same with Miyuki and me." Ryu and Miyuki followed. "Akame, Momoyo stay here and keep an eye on Kurome, okay." Ryu told the two.

"Understood." Akame nodded.

"You got it boss." Momoyo said.

"Remember, even if your promoted no matter the rank a single devil can't stand up to a fallen one." Rias said.

A magic circle appeared beneath the four of them, and soon teleported them away.

"I guess we'll see about that." Issei said before heading to the door.

"You're going?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. And there's no point on trying to stop me." Issei told them.

"You're going to get killed." Kiba told him.

"Well you deal with that, just as long as I can get her out of there." Issei said.

"Count me in too." Kurome said. Akame grabbed her shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Kurome." Akame told her.

"Onee-chan I know I'll get in trouble with Ryu for this, and I don't want that. But I can't stand by and let my friends be hurt." Kurome said to her sister.

"You two are very brave. Yet very stupid too, it will be suicide." Kiba stated.

Issei faced Kiba.

"Look it's none of your business!" Issei exclaimed before having a surprised face seeing Kiba with his sword.

"I'm coming with you." Kiba told him.

"Wait what?" Issei asked.

"Weren't you listening the president basically said you get in that church and you're promoted." Kiba told him.

"Really?" Issei asked.

"And Ryu did say the same thing to you." Akame told Kurome.

"Wait he did…?" Kurome blinked before remember that he said if Kurome gets to that church she can promote as well.

"And it's something you two can't do alone so." Akame soon brought out her sword as well. "I'll be joining you as well. Besides I owe Terra for saving you, its the least I can do for her."

"Onee-chan...thank you." Kurome said.

"That's right she did say that you won't be able to do this on your own. So we're going to back you up, and there's no way in hell you won't be able to do this without us so you might as well save your breath." Kiba told Issei.

"Koneko, and Momoyo too?" Issei asked.

"There's nothing else going." Koneko said.

"I don't anything else to do either, so I might as well." Momoyo said as she popped her neck. "Besides this sounds really exciting."

* * *

(Outside of the church)

Three Fallen Angles were guarding in the forest around the church.

"I wonder how long the ritual will take."

"It doesn't matter; we were order by Lady Raynare to guard this area, until she's finished, no matter how long it takes."

"I know you don't have to be bossy."

They soon see a magic circle appeared nearby, and soon see Ryu armed with black pistol, and with Miyuki.

"Devils here?!" They soon got ready to battle. "How did you find this place?!"

"It was really simple, we sort have figured you Fallen Angels were up to something in secret and this church happens to be abandon some time ago. So it was easy to connect everything together." Ryu said before pointing his gun at them. "And we have some of the others are already on their way to the church."

"Well even so they won't be able to stop the ritual." They soon armed themselves with spears of light. "Once we're done with you two, we go after them too."

"Oh don't worry their take care of themselves. But in the meantime…" Ryu said before a red aura appeared around him which sort of looks like red flames. "How about we get this over with."

The three Fallen Angels were looking a little nervous seeing his aura, but the leader soon snapped them out of it.

"Don't be afraid theirs only two of them! Attack!" They soon charged Ryu and Miyuki.

Soon gun fired was heard beneath the sky.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the church)

The other Devils, Kurome, Issei and their friends were hiding behind the trees near the church, and were looking at the door.

"Man can you guys feel that?" Issei asked.

"Yep, there's must be a ton of priests inside." Kiba said.

"Whatever they're doing, it must be happening fast." Akame stated.

"I think I'm glad you guys come with me." Issei told them.

"Well hey; you and I are buddies, right?" Kiba said before his eyes turned serious. "Besides Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite things in the world, the true is I hate them."

"Really?" Issei said thinking that Kiba have some personally history with the Fallen Angels like him.

Koneko soon walks the door.

"Hold on. Don't just walk in." Issei told her.

"There's no need to be sneaky they know we're here." Koneko stated.

"Yeah, she's right." Momoyo said before walking out of their hiding spot, the others also followed. "You can come out now! No use hiding!"

"Well, well, and I thought I hide my presence well." A familiar voice said, before coming of his hiding spot was Alexander.

"Alexander!" Kurome growled at him.

"Well it's nice to see you again she devil." Alexander said.

"What have you done with Terra?!" Kurome demanded.

"Oh don't worry about little Terra, all I did was made sure she receive proper punishment." He said with an evil grin.

"You…!" Kurome growled before bringing out her short sword.

"Kurome you need to come down." Akame told her. "He's only trying to provoke you."

"Onee-chan…" Kurome mutters before nodding. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Akame said before looking at Issei. "Hyoudou, you and the others go in and rescue Asia, we take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about man we got this." Momoyo told him.

"Alright, be careful." Issei said before heading to the door with Kiba and Koneko.

"Well three on one, that's an unfair advantage." Alexander said. "How about we change that." He snapped his fingers and soon two figures jump out, and landed next to Alexander.

One of them was young nun with a crazed grinned and with a katana sword.

The other was a young man with twin gunblades in hand, wearing round glasses.

"So glad you can join me my children, Coco and Nil." Alexander said. "Wait where is, Axel?"

"I'm here." A big tall man hearing metal gloves comes out, with chains in his hands. "Sorry I took so long, she just can't stop resisting. Come here!" He pulled the chains, pulling someone wrapped around them, which made Kurome surprised that it was a wounded Terra.

"Terra?!" Kurome shouted.

"Kurome…?" Terra said very weakly.

"You what did you do to her?!" Kurome shouted.

"Oh nothing much, all I did was administer the right kind of punishment, for disobedient children like her should get for they defiance!" Alexander soon kicks Terra hard and stomps on her.

"You!" Kurome glared at the disgraced priest. "Promotion to Knight!"

Kurome soon runs in the speed of a knight to Alexander.

"Kurome wait!" Akame followed her sister, before seeing the nun Coco coming towards drawing out her Katana, Akame blocks her before pulling her sword.

"I don't think so your fight is with me!" She said before pushing Akame back, and was about to slash but Akame blocks and soon locked swords.

"Don't get in my way." Akame and her soon got into a sword fight.

"Akame!" Momoyo was about to join in but the tall man Axel jumps and lands in front of her. "So I guess you're my opponent?"

"You guess right!" He said before aiming a punch at her, but Momoyo blocks with just one hand. "W-Wait?!"

"Was that really your best?" Momoyo sighed. "I thought you'll be tough because your big, but I guess it's just for show you're about as weak as a kitten." Momoyo and flicks her finger on his forehead sending him flying to some nearby trees. "Couldn't even call that a warm up."

"Well I how about I take you on."

Momoyo seen heard a gunshot and saw a bullet flying towards her face, and when it hit Momoyo bend her back a little but was still standing, she straighten her back with the bullet in teeth before spitting it out.

She then see's the priest Nil with the gunblades, was going to slash her, but she caught with one bare hand.

"Well you have some interesting weapons. Hope you make this more entertaining unlike your other friend." Momoyo said before throwing with in the air, but Nil lands on his feet.

Nil soon charges at Momoyo before firing two shots, Momoyo blocks them with her forearms, and it didn't made dent, Nil was about to double slash her, but Momoyo stops it by grabbing the blades, and kicks him in the gut pushing him back a little.

"Alright, looks like you can make this interesting after all." Momoyo stated before she and Nil engage in combat again.

Kurome soon charges at Alexander, and jumps at him going for a stab with her sword.

"Get your foot off of her now!" Kurome demanded, Alexander dodges her attack and kicks her away. Kurome lands on her feet, and then pulls out shuriken and throws them at him, Alexander pulls out his sword and deflects the shuriken, Kurome appeared behind him, and was about to attack him, but Alexander pulls out another sword from his other hand and blocks that before pushing her back.

As they were engaging in combat they soon heard…

"ASIA!" Issei shouted in despair.

"What the…" Akame said wondering what happened.

"Don't tell that something happen to Asia…?" Kurome mutters in worried before now seeing Alexander slashing her on her shoulder.

Kurome shouted in pain before falling to the ground mending her shoulder.

"Kurome!" Akame and Momoyo said in union before blocking an attack from their opponents.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to lower your guard." Alexander told Kurome.

"Kurome…" Terra mutters.

"Now then how about we finished this." Alexander stated as he was about to stab Kurome…Making Akame and Momoyo only looked until…

Bang!

A bullet soon disarmed him; Alexander dodged a few more moving him away from Kurome.

"I don't think so. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Coming out was none other than Ryu and Miyuki.

"Ryu!" Akame said.

"Boss!" Momoyo said.

"Sorry we took a while." Ryu said before looking at Kurome as Miyuki helped her help. "You okay Kurome?"

"Ryu why…?" Kurome mutters.

"What you really think I just leave this to you, or abandon Terra?" Ryu smirked.

"Ryu…I…" Kurome started before Ryu pats her on the head.

"Don't say anything else. I got this from here." Ryu said before walking forward. "Now I advise you all surrender."

"And why would we do that?" Alexander asked.

"Because of this." Ryu said before bringing something out of his and let's go of it revealing to be the feathers of Fallen Angel's wings. Which made the priests and the nun surprised.

"Your Fallen Angels allies are gone now. And your leader well…"

"EXPLOSION!"

"You can't I have the supreme power!"

"This one is for Asia!"

They soon see Raynare smash through a window and fallen to the ground.

"Lady Raynare?!"

"This can't be?!" Alexander stated.

"Looks like your leader as fallen. So what's your move now?" Ryu asked.

Alexander gritted his teeth before chuckling.

"I guess there's no need to be here anymore, but…" Alexander eyed at Kurome. "I'm at least finish her!"

Alexander shiftily and quickly pulled a sword of light, and throws it passed Ryu and to Kurome. Everyone else looks, Miyuki was about to make shield of ice but couldn't make it time until…

Terra got in its way stabbing her in the heart, which made Ryu and his Peerage surprised.

"Terra!" Kurome runs as Terra was about to fall and catches her in her arms.

"Kurome…" Terra mutters.

"Don't try to speak you need to save your strength." Kurome told her before Terra placed her hand on her cheek.

"I'm…g-glad…I got to meet you…" Terra said, Kurome grabs her hand. "D-don't worry I was happy that I protect you, my fri…end."

Terra closed her eyes as her hand fallen with Kurome still holding.

"No T-Terra…" Kurome soon cried in despair for her friend.

The Sparda Peerage was saddened to see this, as for Ryu…

"Damn that girl…" Alexander growled. "If she had obeyed my, this wouldn't have happened. No matter no, Nil, Coco we're retreating."

"Yes sir!" They soon jumped and landed near Alexander, Nil pointed his gunblades at them.

"Don't think for minute this is over, because I'm sure we'll-." Alexander started.

Ryu fires his gun and Nil, he was frozen for second until…he was set ablaze with red flames.

"Ah! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Nil shouted in pained as he rolled on the ground trying to put it out but no success.

"Coco holy water!" Alexander ordered.

"R-right!" Coco pulled out a bottle of holy water and poured it at Nils, but the water evaporated. "Impossible it didn't work!?"

"J-Just what are those flames?!" Alexander said before looking at Ryu and seeing his eyes glowing red as a red fire flames begin to appear around him.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the church)

After Issei having Asia die in his arms and defeated Raynare, he soon discovered that his Sacred Gear was known as Boosted Gear of the 13 Gears of Longinus, one of the only 13 that can surprise God and the Devil King.

Raynare tried to plead for her life, by transforming into Yuuma, begging Issei to save him. Issei only turned his back on her, and asking Rias to finished it not having the heart to do it. Rias did what he asked and killed Raynare.

Issei placed Asia stolen Sacred Gear back to her hands, and was still crying for her on how he failed to save.

Rias told him he had no reason to cry, because she's going to be bring her back as her Bishop.

After saying the chant for the Devil Reincarnation spell, Asia was soon brought back to life. Asia was a little confused.

"Ah, Issei am I really here?" Asia asked before Issei hugged with tears of joy.

"Yes your back and I'm happy, let's go home." Issei said.

Issei helped Asia up…Out of nowhere the windows just shattered.

"What the hell?!" Issei let out. "What's going on, and why is it hot in here?"

"Rias you don't think that it's?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, it can only be Ryu." Rias said.

* * *

(Back outside)

The occult research club was now at where Ryu and his Peerage were, and some of them were a little surprised to see Ryu with flames around him.

"W-What's up with Sparda?" Issei asked feeling a little scared.

Ryu put away his gun, and soon a small magic circle appeared near him, Ryu puts his arm in it, and soon pulled out a long sword with a red metal guard, and a black handle.

Ryu soon walks slowly at Alexander and Coco, burning the ground beneath his feet. Coco gritted her teeth before charging at him.

"Coco stop!" Alexander told her.

"How dare you do that to Nil!" Coco shouted as was about to use a quick drew slash at Ryu, when it was about to land on him…it just melted in two, making her surprised, as Ryu slashed her through her shoulder to her chest, setting her ablaze as well, yelling in pain.

"W-What the hell…" Issei mutters.

"The Flames of Hellfire." Akeno said.

"The what now?" Issei asked.

"The Flames of Hellfire, said to be an eternal demonic fire that set everything it touches into ablaze." Akeno explained. "Flames that is so powerful that not even sand, nor holy water can put it out."

"And the only one in existence that was able to wield and control those demonic flames was the legendary Hellfire Knigh Sparda." Rias explained. "And now those flames were passed down to father and son. Those flames are the proof that Sparda's blood ran through his veins, that is the very reason that Ryu earned the title of the Hellfire knight's seconded coming."

Axel soon got back up and saw what was happening, Axel in rage attacks Ryu, but Ryu slashes him setting him on fire as well.

Alexander only watches as his allies were burned to life that even ashes weren't left of them, and soon see Ryu walking towards.

"Coco, Axel, Nil…I swore your deaths will be avenged." Alexander soon pulled out handheld ball casket, and throws in the ground creating a bright light, forcing the Devils to shield their eyes.

When the light died down Alexander was now gone.

After it was now over, Issei looked at Ryu in awed.

"Man and I thought Rias is a badass, he's on an entirely different level." Issei said he was about to walk. "Hey Sparda that was kind of awesome-."

"Issei." Rias stopped him. "Don't get close just yet."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"Just look." Rias said. Issei looked and saw Ryu Hellfire still surround him, and was breathing in and out.

After Ryu did one final breath, his Flames soon died down and puts away his sword.

"Sparda…" Issei said. Ryu looks at them.

"Hey there, guess everything is done on your end." Ryu said back to his normal personality. "Also sorry you had to see that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What the…" Issei blinked. Ryu looks at Kurome who was still crying for Terra, and walks to her. "What happened one minute he was a total badass, and now's his to his usually self."

"Well Issei," Rias got his attention. "It's not just Ryu's will that bring out the Hellfire but also his emotions. If Ryu's emotions such as angry overtakes him, he'll lose control of them, so Ryu trained himself very diligently to control his emotions to make sure to not lose control of them."

"Okay, mental note, don't piss him off, gotcha." Issei said.

Ryu soon sits on one knee.

"I'm sorry Ryu, even when you let me promote I still couldn't save her." Kurome said.

"Kurome please don't be sad." Ryu told her.

"Thanks Ryu, I know you're trying to cheer me up but-ite!" Kurome flinched when Ryu flicks her on the forehead really hard.

"I said don't be sad, besides what reason should you be sad?" Ryu asked before bringing out a Bishop piece. "Did you forget I have this?"

"That's the Bishop…?" Kurome realized what he was going to do. "What are you going to?"

"Yep I saw her healing abilities are very powerful, so what the hell, our friend Terra is going to be reborn into our family." Ryu said.

After setting Terra's body, a magic circle appeared beneath her, as Ryu was saying the chant for the Devil Reincarnation spell with the Bishop piece on her chest.

"In the name of Ryu Sparda, I call to Terra Branford hear my command. Return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm; rise once more as my demon servant rejoice as you are given new life." As Ryu was casting the spell the Bishop piece begin to absorb into her. "Wake as my Bishop."

As the spell was done, Terra opened her eyes and sits up.

"Terra!" Kurome hugged her. "I'm so happy your back!"

"Kurome? What happened?" Terra asked. Ryu then held her shoulder. "Ryu?"

"Don't worry about it, right now you're here with us." Ryu then held out his hand. "Come on you have new home now, with us."

Terra blinked at that before slowly taking his hand.

* * *

(Next day, at the Sparda household)

"I'm really sorry Ryu!" Kurome bowed her head.

"Kurome what are you doing?" Ryu asked.

"I'm really sorry for slapping you yesterday. I shouldn't have done that." Kurome told him before raising her head.

"Don't worry about it," Ryu patted her head. "It was also my fault for upsetting you like that, and for those saying things." Ryu soon stops. "So don't worry I'm not mad."

"Really?" Kurome asked.

"Yes, yes of course." Ryu nodded. Kurome then have an idea.

"Then prove it to me." Kurome said.

"Prove it how?" Ryu asked.

"Kiss me." Kurome told him. Making Ryu blinked.

"Excuse me?" Ryu asked.

Kurome then closed her eyes waiting for it. Ryu thought about for a while and sighed.

Ryu held her shoulders, and was moving closer to closer and was about to touch her lips, but just then moved to her forehead. Kurome opened her eyes feeling that.

"What you said to kiss you, you didn't say where." Ryu said. Kurome pouted in disappointment before sighing.

"Alright I guess that's sort of good." Kurome said.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" They look to see Terra nearby, wearing a Kouh academy uniform in Kurome design.

"Terra?" Kurome let out.

"Oh sorry you have to see that." Ryu slightly blushed.

"Oh don't worry about, I shouldn't have spy at you like that." Terra waved her hands.

"Oh by the way Terra your uniform?" Kurome said.

"Oh do you like it, I just receive it a while ago." Terra told her.

"I requested Rias's father, to have her go to Kouh, in your class." Ryu said.

"You really did that Ryu?" Kurome asked. Ryu nodded, Kurome hugged him. "Thank you so much Ryu!"

Ryu chuckled.

"Ryu, Kurome, Terra! Oh there you." Akame come by. "I was looking for you we have the party set up."

"Okay, good to know." Ryu said.

"What party?" Terra asked.

"What do you think, it's for you." Ryu told her.

"Eh?" Terra said.

* * *

Everyone was soon in the dinner room, on the table was lots of food, and on the center is a cake.

This was party to welcome Terra into the Sparda Household; she was a little surprised at this, but in the same time made her happy.

And soon they started eating the food and sometimes have some fun by singing and playing some games. Terra maybe a Devil, but she can't help but feel bless by this, and thanked god for it, but soon feel a powerful headache, they told her that praying to god can do that to a devil.

But they still continued with the party having lots of fun.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story. Also I have a special in plan for this story, it's sort of like a prolog of this story, it will be called Son of Sparda Zero, it will be featuring the past of Ryu and his Peerage.**

 **Everyone in Ryu's Peerage will be from various anime and games and here it is, also if anyone has ideas Sacred Gears and Balance Breaker that may fit characters please let me know.**

 **King – Ryu Sparda**

 **Pure Blooded Devil**

 **Rank: High Class Devil**

 **Queen – Miyuki Shiba from: Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei**

 **Pure Blooded Devil**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Knight – Akame Itsuke (Akame from: Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Murasme: A demon sword that was said made in the remains of countless of demons, and is said to be able to cut through almost anything and to be unbreakable. The sword can slightly increase the user's strength, speed, and agility.**

 **Knight – Cordelia Valentine (Cordelia from: Fire Emblem)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Spear Birth: A Sacred Gear that is similar to Sword Birth. With it the user can create numerous of magic spears.**

 **Rook – Momoyo Kawakami from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai.**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Rook – Selvaria Bles from: Valkyria Chronicles**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally Valkyrur)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Bishop – Kitsune Hino (Xiaomu from: Namco x Capcom)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally a fox spirit)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Suiren: A mystic staff with a hidden sword in it. It can grant the user increase magic power, and reserves. It can also give the user wide range defensive barrier that heals the people inside.**

 **Bishop – Terra Branford from: Final Fantasy VI**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human/Esper hybrid)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**

 **Pawn x 7 - Tsubame Matsunaga from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Dragon Cannon Suit: A Sacred Gear that contains the soul of a great Dragon Emperor of the east, the suit can give the user increase strength, defense and speed. The cannon of the suit can unleash a destructive beam that is said to blow away mountains.**

 **Pawn – Kurome Itsuke (Kurome from: Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunters

**I don't own High School DxD, and any anime or game character I used in this. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **High School DxD: The Son of Sparda**

 **Chapter 4: The Hunters**

Inside the Sparda house, in Ryu's home, he was wearing a dual gun holster on his back under it was a grey shirt, black pants, and black combat boots with red laces, and was checking his black gun Ebony and matching silver Ivory, he pulls the slid backward and aims and pulled the trigger, he soon louds clips on both his guns and puts them on the holsters, and puts on a red trench coat, with his Household's symbol on the back.

In Akame's and Kurome's room, Akame was wearing dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt covered, with black boots, and was tying on red gauntlets with black gloves on her arms and puts on a black trench coat with the Sparda's symbol on the back.

While Kurome was wearing ninja outfit which was black with red highlights, with a red scarf over her neck. She was checking all her weapons, a short sword katana, iron chain rope, and numerous shuriken and kunai.

In Momoyo's room, she was wearing a tight shirt, with a white skirt, and was wearing white boots, and puts on her white jacket over her shoulders.

In Tsubame's room, she was checking a lot of weapons, a collapsible bo staff, two tonfas, and a Nunchaku.

In Miyuki's room, Miyuki was putting on a white kimono with light blue flower patterns on the edge of her sleeves, with a blue skirt and puts on white socks and Okobo sandles.

Kitsune was wearing a long skirt black Chinese sleeveless dress with a silver dragon with red sandles, and puts on a small red vest. Watching her was Terra.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Terra asked.

"Sorry Terra but you don't have much experience in our kind of work yet. But don't worry we do this kind of thing all the time, we'll be alright." Kitsune told her.

"Okay if you're sure." Terra said. "Just be safe."

"You got it." Kitsune nodded before she left the room.

Soon everyone except for Terra left the house.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

The surviving exorcists that serve Raynare were hiding in abandon warehouse, and talks about what to do next.

"Just what are we going to do?"

"I don't know?"

"Why don't we just go do Azazel and beg for his forgiveness?"

"Are you mad? We just followed a Fallen Angel that was working on her own; he'll kill us if we enter his presence!"

"Then what do you expect we do?! Just stay here and wait for death?!"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ryu's voice echoed in the room, which puts them on guard, and brought out their weapons.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!"

They soon saw ice covering the entire front gate and soon shattered. Coming inside was Ryu and Miyuki, and the exorcists aimed their guns at the two devils.

"This is some sort of joke? There's only two of you, and all of us! You think you can take us one?!"

"Yup." Ryu told, before pulling out one of his guns and shoots him, and soon was set fire as he fallen on the ground screaming in agony.

The others were shocked and were about to fire at them.

"Miyuki." Ryu called.

"Yes." Miyuki said before raising her hand forwards and summons a magic circle, which summons an icy whirlwind at them which had frozen their guns which made them drop them after feeling the cold burn.

Miyuki soon summons a magic circle underneath their feet, they run and some of manage to escape before Miyuki summons icy winds at them, which begins to freeze them with ice to their legs to the heads.

The others that escape the circle quickly run to four different hallways.

"Good all according to plan. You got this Miyuki?" Ryu asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah stupid question there." Ryu begins to follow them. "And make sure you don't kill them we may need some of them alive."

"You got it." Miyuki nodded as the exorcists was slowly freezing.

* * *

One of the escaping groups of exorcists continue to run without looking back, until an explosion come through a wall in front of them. Coming out of the hold was Momoyo that was cracking her neck.

"Hey there, where you boys going?" Momoyo asked the exorcists in front of her.

They pulled out swords of light, and charge at her. Momoyo licks her lips, one slashes at her, she dodge it and punches him at the face sending flying and knocks out some of his teeth.

One of them slashes at Momoyo two times, but she dodges them, and she kicks him away.

"Come on boys, this is getting boring, you may want to charge at all together. You might be able to beat me." Momoyo gestured them to come at her with her hand.

They reminded exorcists all charge at her and…the screen shows images of Momoyo, back punching one of them on the face, elbows one in the gut, kicks one on the side of the head, and finally iron holds the last one on the head, he tries to break free, before he lost conscious, and Momoyo lets him go.

Momoyo yawned.

"Man and here I thought this will be exciting." Momoyo sighed as she looks on the defeated exorcists on the ground

* * *

The group of exorcists was running in the hallways until some kunai hits some of them on the legs which made them fall on the ground.

They look and saw, Kurome and Tsubame walks out of the shadows.

"And where did you think you're going?" Kurome asked of them before pulling out her short sword katana, and Tsubame pulls out her tonfas.

The exorcists pulled out their swords and charge at the two devils.

Kurome parried one's attack with her sword and slash through him and the others behind, before they fallen on the ground.

Tsubame dodges ones attack and blocks an other's attack, and hits him with her other tonfa on the back of his head, and swipes kicks one on the legs and hits his head with her tonfa.

Two were attack behind her she jumps while discarding her tonfas, and pulls out her bo staff, and hits them with it sending them on the ground. As two charges at her, she separates her staff into two, and blocks their attacks, and hits them multiple times, and sends them to the ground.

The last standing one, was shocking in his legs until he runs away to the other way. Kurome pulls out her chain and throws at him and it wraps around his legs, making fall on the ground, and soon pulls him to them as he screams in fear disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

As the third group run, a magic barrier appeared in front of them. They look behind them and saw Akame with her sword in hand and Kitsune with her staff in her hand, appeared behind them.

"Hello~!" Kitsune waved at them.

The exorcists pulled out their swords.

"Leave them to me, Kitsune." Akame told her friend, before moving forward and pulls out her sword.

"You got it." Kitsune said.

All the exorcists charges at Akame she soon, disappears and reappeared behind and sheaths her sword, and the exorcists blood come out of the bodies when they fallen on the ground.

"You should be grateful to my master about leaving you alive." Akame told them.

* * *

The fourth and final group of exorcists runs in the hallways, until something jumps over and blocks their path.

It was wolf with glowing red eyes, with a fire mane, glowering at them.

"Calm down Fang." They look behind and saw walking behind and pulled out his other gun. "They're not worth getting your teeth dirty."

"Look we don't want any trouble. Just think what you're about to do. If you kill us it could cause trouble with the Fallen Angels if you killed their followers."

"Yeah it would, if your guys weren't traitors, that followed a rouge like Raynare was it?" Ryu said, they wondered how he knows. "Yes we received word that Raynare was a rouge that disobeyed an order from Azazel himself. And soon cause more trouble behind his back. So there's nothing stopping me and killing you here."

"Wait, we could make a deal with you…" One of them whimpered, until he saw Ryu come to a certain spot. "Now!"

One of them slams his hand on a hidden button, which soon opens a hidden panel above Ryu, which spills out holy water that fallen on Ryu.

They all cheered.

"Yes we got him!"

"How do you like, holy water?! Devil scum!"

"Alright everyone let's get out of before-!"

They soon heard a foot step; they look and saw Ryu coming out of the holy water unharmed by it, with steam around him.

"Smart move leading me to a trap, but you have no idea who you're messing with." Ryu said as he Hellfire appeared out, and slowly walking towards them, and each step he took the ground beneath his burns.

"What the hell?! What is he?!"

"Hellfire flames…!" They turned to the one who said it. "I heard about those…! Demonic flames said that burned away anything…Oh my god I know who is…He's the son of the Hellfire Knight, Sparda!"

"Impossible! Sparda is just a myth a legend isn't he?!"

"That's a funny way to say." They turned back to Ryu. "Considering you work with Fallen Angels, and fighting against Devils that are considered myths and legends to most people."

Ryu pointed his guns at them.

"And since it's rare to see these flames, how about you guys have a taste of it." Ryu said before firing at them, and screams were heard in the hallway.

* * *

(Later outside)

The surviving exorcists were now were in bindings and the ones that were frozen solid, were being escort by Devil soldiers. While Ryu was talking with their commander, while his peerage resting while waiting for him to be done.

"Very nice work, Lord Sparda, I can see why Lord Sirzechs trust your household so much."

"It was no trouble really. I'm just happy that these disgraced exorcists will receive judgment soon." Ryu said.

"They will once we deliver them to the Fallen Angels. You did good today, now rest and leave the rest to us."

"Understood." Ryu nodded, and the commander soon left with his men teleporting away with the disgraced exorcists.

"Alright," Ryu turned to his peerage. "Alright everyone let's head back home."

"Okay." They said when they begin to leave and head back home.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **Everyone in Ryu's Peerage will be from various anime and games and here it is, also if anyone has ideas Sacred Gears and Balance Breaker that may fit characters please let me know.**

 **King – Ryu Sparda**

 **Pure Blooded Devil**

 **Rank: High Class Devil**

 **Queen – Miyuki Shiba from: Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei**

 **Pure Blooded Devil**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Knight – Akame Itsuke (Akame from: Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Murasme: A demon sword that was said made in the remains of countless of demons, and is said to be able to cut through almost anything and to be unbreakable. The sword can slightly increase the user's strength, speed, and agility.**

 **Balance Breaker: By giving the sword the owner's blood it gives the unmatched speed and strength only for a short time, and when finish the user will be exhausted and unable to battle.**

 **Knight – Alisha Diphda (From: Tales of Zestiria)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Spear Birth: A Sacred Gear that is similar to Sword Birth. With it the user can create numerous of magic spears.**

 **Rook – Momoyo Kawakami from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai.**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Rook – Selvaria Bles from: Valkyria Chronicles**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally Valkyrur)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Bishop – Kitsune Hino (Xiaomu from: Namco x Capcom)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally a fox spirit)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Suiren: A mystic staff with a hidden sword in it. It can grant the user increase magic power, and reserves. It can also give the user wide range defensive barrier that heals the people inside.**

 **Bishop – Terra Branford from: Final Fantasy VI**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human/Esper hybrid)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**

 **Pawn x 7 - Tsubame Matsunaga from: Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Middle Class Devil**

 **Sacred Gear: Dragon Cannon Suit: A Sacred Gear that contains the soul of a great Dragon Emperor of the east, the suit can give the user increase strength, defense and speed. The cannon of the suit can unleash a destructive beam that is said to blow away mountains.**

 **Pawn – Kurome Itsuke (Kurome from: Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Reincarnated Devil (Formally human)**

 **Rank: Low Class Devil**


	5. Chapter 5: Ryu and Miyuki on a date

**Sorry for the long wait you guys, but here you go, a new chapter for the Son of Sparda story.**

* * *

 **I don't own High School DxD, and any anime or game character I used in this. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **High School DxD: The Son of Sparda**

 **Chapter 5: Ryu and Miyuki on a date**

Issei sighs, as he was walking through town, he was about to buy an erotic DVD that was supposed to be release today, but they were sold out before he got there, and was very sadden by it.

"I guess there's nothing I could do about it now…" Issei said, before he saw a familiar person leaning pole, in casual clothes.

It was Ryu, wearing a red T-Shirt, under a white button short sleeve shirt, with black jeans and shoes.

"Souma?" Issei blinks.

"Ryu!" Issei hides behind a nearby wall, before he saw his servant, Miyuki running and waving towards him.

Miyuki is wearing, a white summer dress, with a hat with a blue ribbon around the top, and with shoes as well.

"Honestly Miyuki, do we really need to meet up? I mean we live in the same house." Ryu said.

"Well it won't be any fun, if we do it like that, for a date." Miyuki said, which made Issei gritted his tough feeling jealous when he heard that.

"Now come on," Miyuki then grabs onto his arm, and drags him away. "Time to start our date."

"Alright, alright, I hear you; just don't pull my arm too hard." Ryu told her with a kind smile.

"That bastard…" Issei growls, before he raised his fist, and looks at the sky in strong determination. "Well I shouldn't worry about it, because soon once I ranked up through Devil Classes, I build my own harem that's better than his."

* * *

Ryu sneezed, before he rubs the bottom of his noise with his finger.

"Are you alright Ryu?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah I'm alright…Also here." Ryu said, before he offered his arm towards Miyuki, she smiles before she wrapped her arms around his. "So where do you want to go, first?"

"Well that's see…" Miyuki said, while thinking about it.

* * *

Miyuki brought, Ryu to a clothing store, to try on and show off, various outfits to him.

Miyuki is in the fitting room, changing behind the curtain, before she opens it.

Miyuki is wearing a blue dress with frills.

She changes into a new outfit, before she opens the curtain, and is now wearing white shirt with a black skirt, with a matching hat.

She closes the curtain, changing into a new outfit, before she opens it, and is now wearing a gothic style outfit, with her hair now in a ponytail, as she did a guitar gesture with her hands.

Ryu smiled and chuckles on every outfit she tried out, while saying they look good.

* * *

After showing off various outfits, they decided to have something to eat, and soon found a takoyaki stand, and bought bowls of takoyaki to eat.

Ryu blows on his takoyaki to cool it off, and then eats it.

"Hmmm…So good, I can never get tired of the food humans make." Ryu said.

"Ryu," Ryu turns to Miyuki, with one of her takoyaki that she brought to her face. "Here, say 'Ah'!"

Ryu chuckles, before he opens his mouth and eats, which made Miyuki smiles and chuckles.

* * *

Ryu and Miyuki then went into a shop, with accessories, and other items.

Miyuki was examining a glass picture frame, while something got Ryu's eye.

After examining most of the other items in the shop, they soon exited the building, and were about to head to their next destination.

"Miyuki," Miyuki turns to Ryu. "Can you close your eyes, for a moment?"

Miyuki nodded, before she closed them. She then felt, Ryu grabbing onto her hand, and felt him putting something onto her finger.

"Okay, you can open them now." Ryu said.

Miyuki opens them, and soon saw, a silver ring, with a blue snow flake shape jewel on top, on her finger.

"Ryu…" Miyuki mutters.

"You like it? I found it in that shop and I figure it might suit you." Ryu said while scratching his finger on his cheek.

Miyuki smiles happily as she took a closer look on the ring, Ryu gave her.

"I love it! Thank you, Ryu." Miyuki said.

"Glad to hear that." Ryu said with a smile.

* * *

(Later)

It was dusk, as the sun was beginning to set. After their visiting their latest destination, Ryu and Miyuki stop by a park that was midway to their house.

"I'll go get us some ice cream." Ryu said.

"Oh no, I'll go get it. You get some rest okay." Miyuki said, before heads off of to the nearby ice cream stand.

"Okay…" Ryu chuckles, before he sits down on a bench.

"You really are a lucky dog you know that." Ryu slightly flinched, before he turns around and saw Issei behind him.

"Issei?" Ryu said a little surprised to see him here.

Then Issei seated besides, Ryu on the bench.

"I mean you got a beautiful girl, like Miyuki as your Queen, not to mention you probably go on more dates with the other members of your Peerage." Issei grumbled.

"Well, it wasn't my choice." Ryu said, which made Issei blinked. "it's sort of a system, she and the others came up with, I go on a date with one of them, three times a month with each member."

"But still though…" Issei grumbles, before he had a curious question. "Also I have a question about you and Miyuki. How exactly did you two meet?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ryu asked.

"Well even though we first met, on the day you and the president were talking, and a called you 'lucky bastard', she seem to take it like an insult towards you, even I can tell that she really cares about you. I was just wondering is all?" Issei said.

Ryu sighs.

"Well if you're that curious and since you're a member of Rias's Peerage I guess I can tell you." Ryu said, while Miyuki was thinking on what flavors to pick out for herself and Ryu. "You see, unlike the others in my Household, Miyuki's actually a Pure Blood Devil, like myself and Rias."

"Really?" Issei asked in surprised.

"Yeah, her true name is actually Miyuki Niflheim, of the House of Niflheim." Ryu explains, before he closes his eyes.

* * *

"You see, the House of Niflheim, are, or should I say were, a powerful House of Devils that of ice users like Miyuki." Ryu explains.

 _Then an image of a fortress made of ice appears._

 _Then images of showing members of the House of Niflheim, using and creating forms of ice, one had his hand on the ground creating a field of ice spikes, one creating a giant ice spear, and one freezing a large river whole._

"Were?" Issei said.

"Yeah, they were wiped out, during the Three Great War." Ryu explains.

 _Then showed the image changing, and soon showed the Household of Niflheim now in ruins._

"The reason, why Miyuki survive was because the Lord of the House of Niflheim, her father, entrusted her to his sister Miya, Miyuki's aunt, who had left the house, to live in the human world, in a small remote village, and for years after the war, her aunt had raised her like her own daughter for years." Ryu said.

 _Then show the image of Lord Niflheim entrusting an infant Miyuki, to his sister, and then showed Miyuki as a child hugging her aunt lovingly._

"But until, Miyuki's powers started to manifest and someone in the village witness her using them, revealing her true nature, that soon reach the entire village." Ryu said.

 _An image of Miyuki looking at the icy air in her hands, and a villager saw what she was doing._

"Then the whole village, raid on Miyuki, Miya, and her cousin Miya's son." Ryu explains.

 _Before showing, Miyuki sited on the floor of her house, with a shock look on her face, as she saw the dead bodies of, her aunt and cousin on the floor on puddle of their own blood._

"And Miyuki witness their death, right in front of her eyes…" Ryu said.

 _Miyuki then places her hands on her head, before she screams and uncontrollable unleash, and icy whirlwind._

"After what she saw, she unleashes her powers, and because she was mostly raised to be human, she wasn't able to control them, and thus she lost control, and her powers freeze the entire village with everyone living there." Ryu said.

 _Then showed Miyuki's village now in case of ice and frost, and her house having a large ice crystal, that came out the roof from the inside of it._

"And that's when I found her, wondering through the falling snow…" Ryu said.

 _Miyuki is seen walking on the snow with her bare feet, which made ice footsteps with every step she takes, before she falls on her knees. She then looks up and saw, Ryu standing in front of her._

* * *

"Man that's a pretty deep story." Issei said.

"Yeah…After I found her, and I can't help but to think how similar we were, so I decided to make her a part of my Household, and taught her to better control of her powers." Ryu said.

Issei can't help but feel respect for Ryu, even though his, a little jealous, but his respect outweighs that.

Issei then saw Miyuki walking towards them with two ice cream cones in her hands, which made him stands up.

"Well I guess I better get going, don't want her to freeze my ass off, if she thinks I'm corrupting you." Issei said, before he walks away.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting Ryu." Miyuki said, before she stops by him, and soon saw Issei walking away. "Isn't that, Hyoudou? Were you two talking?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing don't worry." Ryu said before he stands up.

"Okay, also here you go." Miyuki handed him, his cone with his favorite flavor strawberry.

"Alright, strawberry my favorite, thanks." Ryu said, before he accepts his cone.

Then Ryu and Miyuki were walking back to their house, as they finished the last of their ice cream, and the cones.

Miyuki then looks at Ryu, and then remembers; the first time she met Ryu.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ryu then hugs Miyuki closely, as she cries on his chest. Ryu then placed his hands on her shoulders, and then said._

" _I can see you don't have anywhere else to go, so I don't mind taking you with me. So from here on you can live for me." Ryu told her._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Miyuki can't help smiling, as she reminisce on that memory. She may have lost her home that day, but in the same time she found a new one with Ryu.

She then wrapped her arms around Ryu's, and leans on him.

"Miyuki, is something wrong?" Ryu asked.

"No I'm just feeling grateful, is all." Miyuki mutters.

Ryu blinks, before he shrugged, as he and Miyuki continue their home.

Unaware, that Momoyo, Kurome, and Terry had been watching them in hiding.

"Damn…That Miyuki…I can't believe she got first place." Momoyo said.

"Well maybe you forgot you didn't won, the other two lotteries yourself, but I know what you mean." Kurome said.

"Well there's still next month, I'll definitely win a spot, that time for sure!" Momoyo swore.

"Well then…I wish you and the others luck." Terry said, with a sweat drop.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You have to compete in the lottery as well." Momoyo said.

"Yes that's right!" Kurome nodded.

"Eh?!" Terry gasped, with a blushed on her face.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
